


玲珑锁

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 民国背景 金丝雀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

01

精致的八角盒里装的是小四样的糕点，小巧好看。只是送去了小楼原封不动被送了回来。张九龄看着放在桌子上的四个小碟，皱了皱眉。

“他没吃？”

“他说他不饿，吃不下，谢谢少爷您。”

真是胡闹。张九龄站起来径直往门外走去，这时候已经没有人能够拦住他的脚步了。他等这一天等了很久，但是他没想到小楼里的人并不赏脸，仍旧是拿从前的态度对着他。

小楼里静悄悄的，本来就是建在花园后面，所以隔着假山和小桥流水，僻静得很。这座小楼本来就是为了金屋藏娇建的，只是现在小楼里藏的娇，藏他的主人换了而已。

王九龙正合衣躺着睡觉，张九龄进来的时候他睡得正酣，张九龄屏退了周围的人，脚步放轻地走到床边坐下来看着他。王九龙已经好几天没有吃饭了，因为什么他心里清楚，但是问题横亘在这里，不是张九龄能解决得了的。

张九龄没有办法，只能靠王九龙自己熬。

亲吻让王九龙从梦中辗转醒来，他抓着枕头感觉到有人在舔他的锁骨，这种陌生又熟悉的感觉自从那个人从家中搬走之后他就再也没有感受过。因为太久没有感受到，所以他第一反应就是去迎合。

直到他半梦半醒中看到张九龄那张脸。

“你怎么来了？”王九龙清醒了过来，他推开张九龄坐起来，拢了拢自己的衣服护着自己的身体。

“我来看看你，你好几天没吃东西了。”张九龄没有做坏事被拆穿的窘迫，他从容地躺在王九龙的身边撑着头看着他，“不饿吗，吃点东西吧。”

“不饿，不想吃。”王九龙往里面靠了靠，分开和张九龄的距离，“你这样不怕别人看见吗？”

“别人看见怕什么，我现在是家里的主人。”张九龄没有责怪王九龙的远离，他笑着看向王九龙，像是在提醒王九龙，现在是他在当家作主，他才是那个能够左右王九龙的人。

“是啊，你是一家之主了。”王九龙重复着张九龄的话，愣愣地看着他，“你终于可以得偿所愿了。”

里衣一点一点被解开，露出白皙的肩头和锁骨。衣服垂下来虚虚掩掩地挡住了胸口，但是对张九龄来说并没有什么用处。那薄纱一样的东西也遮不住什么，张九龄咽了咽口水，静静地看着王九龙接下来的动作。

王九龙俯身凑过来，认真地解着张九龄的扣子，一颗一颗地解开。他解得认真，气息都贴在张九龄的鼻尖下方，好像下一秒就能够把唇贴上来一般。

张九龄按住了王九龙的手把他压在身下，王九龙解他扣子的时候他就已经忍不住了，他看在眼里的人现在亲手解他的扣子，还是一颗一颗地解。

唇还没落到王九龙的脸上，就被门口打帘的声音打断。张九龄一脸的不悦，但仍然缓和了脸色：“谁啊？”

“张少爷，大太太那边请您去。”

“滚。”

王九龙按住他那份暴躁的心，语气中带着点哄：“你去吧，许是有要事。”

虽然王九龙一直住在这小楼里，但是对于张家人还是有着疏远的距离。他不怎么出小楼来，也不喜欢和张家的人有交集，但是他明白张九龄还需要维持着那些关系，他要想在这个家立足，他要先讨好张九龄。

尤其是，张老爷大势去后，二哥三哥从家中搬出去之后，王九龙急切需要拉拢住张九龄，才能够不跌入悬崖下面去。

“大太太能有什么要紧的事，不急这一会儿。”张九龄笑着把手伸进衣服里，“你衣服都脱了，我怎么能够就这样让你穿上呢？”

“你别，你才刚接手家里，还是快去吧，别让大太太心里不痛快。”王九龙两只手搭在张九龄的肩上，送去自己的唇。他给张九龄一点甜头，好让他快快听话。

张九龄不会这么轻易地放开他，含住他的唇手里的动作也没停下。他肖想王九龙的身体很久了，从他还是个毛头小子，情窦初开的时候就渴望过他的身体。

只是那个时候王九龙不是属于他的，他只能远远地看着。

腿根的皮肤太细了，就像是牛奶一样。张九龄下手不知轻重，稍一用力就留下了红痕。王九龙因为他的动作夹紧了双腿，他没想到张九龄能掐他，他好久没做了，被这样的挑逗弄得浑身发软，只能两只手勾紧张九龄。

“你还要在我这里花费多长时间。”王九龙喘着气，按住那要做乱的手，“你一会儿来找我不行吗？”

“一会儿我还可以再来找你吗？”张九龄亲着他的脖颈，他因为王九龙的主动心情愉悦，“可是我等不及了，你该怎么办？”

“我能怎么办？”王九龙喃喃地盯着他看，直到张九龄的手带着他的手放到他的衣服里去他才反应过来张九龄是什么意思。

他身体发颤，却没有停下手里的动作。他握住了张九龄的命根子，看了张九龄一眼才把身子低下去。

王九龙第一次碰张九龄这东西，算起来他比张九龄还小一些，只是这方面他经历的却比张九龄还要多一点。他知道张九龄等这一天等了很久，他又何尝不是，只是对于张九龄，他心中有隔阂。

张九龄没真让王九龙这样做，他看到了王九龙的颤抖。他第一次和王九龙做，他不能够让王九龙厌他。张九龄一把将王九龙的手攥住，十指紧扣着，他把腿间翘立起来的欲望蹭进他的双腿里，让王九龙好好夹着那双腿直接自己就操干起来。

头顶上的房梁在晃动，这种私有若无的感觉太煎熬了，还不如直接撞进去来得痛快。王九龙的心里生出了痒，但是他只能抓着张九龄的肩膀，“九龄”、“九龄”地喊他。

每喊一声，就像是在给张九龄加一把柴火，燃着张九龄的心。

“九龙，你都给我，好不好？”

“嗯……都给你。”

两个人都沉浸在这种快感里，身上浮了一层虚汗，王九龙不想放开张九龄，他感觉到自己的腿间又黏又腻，张九龄搂着他的腰正认认真真地含着他的耳垂。

“九龄，”王九龙摸着张九龄的脖子，仰着身子好让他更贴着张九龄的身子，“你该去了，你在我这里待了太久了。”

“好，我去大太太那去。”张九龄同样也没好到哪里，喘着气，“我一会儿来找你，好吗？”

“谁知道你一会儿来不来，”王九龙撇过脸去不看他，“我管你一会儿来不来。”

张九龄的身子突然撤开，慢慢的空虚感让王九龙颤了两下，才觉出来天气的寒凉。原来抱着一个人相拥竟然感觉不到寒冷。

王九龙勾着被子，就听见在门口的张九龄转过头来：“九龙，你等我。”

屋外的花园里养着芭蕉，平日里风景可好，但是一到下雨的时候隔着远远的都能听到雨打芭蕉的声音。王九龙听到雨声的时候走到窗前，他把窗户开了一道小缝，让那雨零零散散地飘进来。

他看向花园里的花，刚住进小楼的时候他每天就喜欢趴在这窗口看着外面的风景。只可惜花期太短，时光流逝，他见证了几个轮回，也亲眼见过了有哪些花永远地死去。

这些都自有命数，就像他们不知道什么时候会面对一场雨。曾经王九龙是光着脚丫跑下去帮它们遮挡风雨的人，这些花犹有把它们放在心上的人，但是生命的苦它们仍然要自己承受。久而久之王九龙却成为了远远伫立，不再迈步的旁观者。

雨势渐大，王九龙合上窗子，不再看着窗外。照这个架势，张九龄应该不会来了。

他还没有好到和张九龄这样亲密的关系，值得张九龄冒着风雨来，只为赴他的约。他习惯了等待，也习惯了把在情爱之中的海誓山盟当作过眼云烟。

他不再是那个殷切等待的孩子，他是等不到明天，只活在当下的笼中鸟。

当张九龄从厅堂里出来的时候，乌云开始密布的。天阴沉得可怕，紧接着就打了一声响雷，不久雨水轰然而至。

张九龄想起了以前也有下这么大的雨过，而王九龙最怕打雷，每一次总是点着灯抱着被子缩成一团。他出来撒尿的时候溜到小楼里看见过，但那个时候王九龙被搂在别人的怀里，他不能近身。

想说我这里张九龄迈开步子直接往小楼那边去，小丫鬟连伞都没有跟着送上来。张九龄步伐匆匆，也没感觉到被雨淋着，直到看到王九龙的时候，他才觉得浑身发冷，衣服也被雨淋湿了大半。

王九龙有些讶异张九龄竟然来了，他下了床想把他淋湿的衣服换下来，却直接被张九龄扣住了手腕。疼痛让王九龙清醒，也让他看清了张九龄脸上旁人不敢靠近的严肃。

王九龙试着要挣脱，却没挣脱得了，只能无奈地看着张九龄。

“你弄疼我了。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

王九龙被顶到床头，床板直接晃出声响。他两只手抓着帏帐，只觉得自己置身在两重天里。张九龄埋在他的腿间，正吞吐着他的的命根。

这是喜欢他的张九龄，自打王九龙第一天来府上他就知道张九龄喜欢他。旁人都拿异样的眼光看着自己，唯独张九龄，看向自己的时候带着一丝疑惑和不解，对他充满了好奇。

但是他不敢面对张九龄的目光，他害怕张九龄知道自己到底是什么样的人，也和别人一样疏远他。但是他知道他瞒不过张九龄。

每一晚甚至是白天，床板和窗柩的晃动和声响骗不了人，有很多次王九龙穿上衣服开窗的时候，甚至能够看到站在窗下的张九龄。

后来他也就无所谓了，他没什么好失去，所以大大方方地把自己都摊开，让张九龄上下打量。

张九龄能感觉到王九龙身子的变化，本来有些抗拒的身子也开始跟着他迎合抬高。他听见王九龙“九龄”、“九龄”地喊他，他更卖力气了，他喜欢听王九龙嘴里喊他的名字，也喜欢王九龙两条腿夹着他。他像个才开了荤的小孩子，上了瘾时时刻刻地都想要占有。

“九龙，”张九龄揉了揉怀里正出神的王九龙，笑着摸上他的脸，“你喜不喜欢我？”

王九龙不理他，只是撑起身子抱着张九龄的腰，平着气问他：“大太太找你说什么了？”

“还能说什么，无非是家里生意上的事情。大太太吃斋念佛不愿意管，嘱咐我用点心。”张九龄摸着王九龙的头发，小鸡啄米一般地亲着王九龙的额头、鼻尖，“对了，你喜欢什么，赶明儿我出去了给你买。”

“我不要你什么。”王九龙伸手去解张九龄的衣服，两条腿已经圈住了张九龄。他只是小小的试探，但是张九龄直接甩掉了裤子抱着他的腿就挺进来。

这样的猝不及防让王九龙连下面的话都没说完，只能抱着张九龄的头抓着他的后背。

“你慢一点。”王九龙红着脸，因为这一句话张九龄果然慢了下来，他又觉得不够，夹紧了双腿央求他快一点。

“你还没说，你要什么呢。”张九龄没忘记王九龙还有半截话。

“我要你。”好一句知心的话，惹得张九龄直接贴着他不懂节制地干起来。王九龙说要他，只要他。从前的王九龙属于任何人，唯独不属于他，而现在王九龙是他一个人的，任谁都不能抢走。

情迷之中张九龄含着王九龙的唇，勾着他的舌头，他扫过王九龙的贝齿，感受着王九龙身上每一处为他打的颤。他高兴得要发疯了，恨不得把王九龙揉进自己的身体里。

他为王九龙痴迷，但是王九龙是清醒的，他知道自己在说什么，因为知道自己在抱着张九龄。他甚至故意贴着张九龄的胸口，让自己更加沉浸在这场情爱里。他知道张九龄为他兴奋，他要的就是张九龄为他兴奋。

张九龄退出来的时候天已经快亮了。屋外的雨早就停了，一夜的折腾谁也没在乎屋外的雷声是什么时候停的。王九龙散着衣服，撑着头看着躺在他身边的张九龄。

到底与他人是不同的，张九龄安安静静的，那双明亮的眸子闭着依旧能够看得到他好看的脸庞，还有他微微张开的嘴巴露出来的牙齿。王九龙用自己的舌头描绘过那一排牙齿，已经熟悉了那里面的每一处滋味。

王九龙悄悄伸出手，点了点张九龄的鼻子，手还没缩回去就被张九龄抓住。他没想到张九龄装睡，连忙推开张九龄的身子却也只是双手被张九龄抓住。

“你要干什么？”

“是我要问你干什么才对。”张九龄亲了亲王九龙的手背，“趁我睡觉的时候，摸我干什么？”

“不能摸？”王九龙松开了手，瞪了一眼张九龄，“要是不能摸，以后我就都不碰你了。”

“当然不是。”张九龄急忙地抓住王九龙的手握在手心，“你想怎么摸都可以。”

“你看，是我对你好，还是他们对你好？”张九龄邀功一样地讨好着，却不料王九龙立刻冷了脸色。

“什么，你是说你的父亲，还是你的那几个哥哥？”王九龙一声冷笑，直接推开了张九龄。他两条腿在地下晃荡着，最终坐在了桌子旁边，看着镜子里倒映出来的那个躺在床上的人。

一句话触到了王九龙心里的一根刺，也让王九龙回想到过去的那些日子。张九龄有些后悔，立刻起身到他面前虚靠在桌案旁捧着他的脸：“我没说谁，我只是想要你喜欢我。”

王九龙缓和了脸色，打掉他的手盯着他看：“你要我喜欢你做什么？”

“因为我喜欢你。”张九龄不介意王九龙的疏离，他愿意等王九龙，等王九龙向他敞开心扉。

王九龙听到这句话顿了顿，上一次听这句话是在什么时候，是那个对他起了一时的兴趣把他送进府来的那个男子，还是那些和张九龄年纪相仿模样相像的公子哥？

反正说这些话的人都抛弃了他，他最害怕的就是听到这句话。他不相信什么爱，爱是最浅薄没有用的东西，现在张九龄也对他说爱。

张九龄和他们也没什么两样不是，所以在他当了一家之主没人再管得了他的时候，他不也是立刻就过来找王九龙了吗？

他笑了笑，在张九龄说完“我喜欢你”之后。王九龙的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑。他也不反驳，这让张九龄看呆了，只愣愣地想要抓住王九龙的手。

王九龙不着痕迹地躲开了张九龄，手托着腮也不看向张九龄。他的在想一个天大的计划，这个计划让他兴奋，以至于张九龄走的时候和他说话他也没听见。

他浑浑噩噩地上床躺着，从来也没有这一刻他的血滚烫着。闭上眼睛从前的一幕幕都浮现了出来，也让他清楚得看见自己是怎么一步一步被毁成这样的。他咬着牙，心中只有一个念头，而这个念头要他紧紧抓住张九龄，靠张九龄来完成一切。

日头高高挂起，可是小楼里的人还在酣睡。王九龙做了一个冗长的梦，不算美好，梦里有潺潺的流水和一个午后。他的手脚被绑着，不能动弹，他不能选择，却看到一双明亮的眼睛。

他不喜欢被这双眼睛盯着，这双眼睛好像就是他的羞耻心。在他的身后有着万丈的深渊，猛虎在他的身体里肆意冲撞，为了听到他求饶和好听的叫喊声无所不用其极。他因为窗外的那双眼睛死死咬着唇，怎么都不愿意发出声音来。

没人能够逼得了他，只要他从眼睛里流两滴眼泪出来，他的任性和胡闹就都可以得到谅解。没有人会狠心责怪有漂亮脸蛋的人，心疼还来不及，怎么会让他流眼泪。

王九龙穿衣服的时候，那双眼睛的主人就从正门里大摇大摆地走进来，看着他。王九龙没有理他，自顾自地穿好衣服，重新靠在床头这才看向他。

“你们刚刚在干什么？”

“没干什么呀，我们玩呢。”王九龙笑着回他。

“那你哭什么？”那双眼睛的主人攥着他的手，“你很疼吗，他为什么在你身上？”

“你的话太多了。”王九龙不耐烦地打断他，推他走的时候被他一把抱住。王九龙身上掩藏不住的味道充满了整个屋子。

“你连站都站不住，我扶你。”

“别，要让他见了，他会打我的。”王九龙摇了摇头，“你走吧，我没事。”

怎么会没事呢，只是他不能够说出口，那些纵横在他身上的过往和伤痛。王九龙身上出了点汗，直接坐了起来，匆忙的脚步声从屋外面传来，不久张九龄就抬起步子走进来，摸了摸他的头。

“你怎么了，做噩梦了？”关切的声音，安抚着王九龙眸中的紧张。

“没什么。”王九龙虚虚地推开张九龄，“你不是说要出去吗？”

“是啊，我出去了一趟都回来了。”张九龄顺了顺他的后背，笑着靠近，“不是问你想要什么，我给你买嘛，可是你没说，所以我就自己给你买了个好东西送你。”

“什么东西？”王九龙揉着自己的太阳穴，没有力气地答道。

张九龄也不说话，只是从怀里掏出个东西来放到他的手里。王九龙低头看了看，是一把精致的锁，串起来能够挂在脖子上。这是一把精致好看的锁，一看就是能工巧匠打造的，价值不菲。

“我还给这把锁取了个名字送你。”张九龄帮王九龙戴上，亲了亲他的脸颊，“叫玲珑锁，你喜欢不喜欢？”

王九龙摆弄着这把锁，不咸不淡地开口：“送我锁干什么？”

“我想锁住你，锁在我身边一辈子。”张九龄真挚地看着王九龙，这目光让王九龙感到震惊，继而转化成一阵轻笑。

锁在他身边，一辈子吗？这和他的父亲，连同着那几个哥哥，有什么两样。王九龙把锁拿下来，丢到桌子上，翻身在床上卧着。

张九龄并不能够看不清他脸上的表情。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

太阳当空挂着，晒得地面像是要秃噜了一层皮，在前院养着的猫儿狗儿因为地面的热气燥得打起架来，发出细碎的声响。

屋子里的地上堆满了瓜子的皮，磕着瓜子的人睁着一双乌溜溜的眼睛正津津有味地看着屋外的猫狗大战。门帘被掀开，小丫鬟的脚步急急地迈进来，端着水盆进进出出地忙碌着，随后归于平静。

王九龙坐在桌前凝神看着张九龄送给他的玲珑锁，锁十分精致，以前他没仔细看，竟没发现锁环下面还镶了一串小铃铛，走起路来叮当作响。

只是那一天他生气，把锁丢在桌子上摔了一道口子。不细看是看不出来的，但是这道口子就像是划在王九龙心上的，怎么都无法磨平。他正想着，就听见门口小丫鬟进来传话。

“有媒婆今日来家里帮二太太屋里的小姐说亲，大家都去会客了，少爷让您也过去看看热闹。”

“我不想去，你回了少爷吧，说我累了，已经睡下了。”王九龙笑着摇摇头，推脱着不想去。他最厌倦的就是和张家的人打交道，尤其是那些女眷。

住进张家他就被隔绝在小楼，除了时常来小楼晃悠的张九龄，他不怎么去前院，自然也碰不到那些女眷。但是他转念一想，总是要迈过这一步的。王九龙迟疑了两下，在小丫鬟耷拉着脑袋退出去回话的时候，王九龙叫住了她。

“去回少爷，我过会儿便来。”

“知道了。”小丫鬟的脸上乌云转晴，张少爷告诉她，只要她能把王九龙劝来，赏钱自然是不会少了她的。她还以为她拿不到这份赏钱了，失而复得，怎么能够不开心呢。

王九龙今天穿了素色的褂子，他特意梳洗了一番，身上还有淡淡的幽香。从门外进来的时候正好看见二太太屋里的小丫鬟扫着地上的瓜子皮，一地的残骸尸骨，好让客人有地可落脚。

“呀，九龙来了？”

饶是第一次见面，这样的热情让王九龙有些不安，但是他看到坐在里面正和小丫鬟说话的张九龄，这才把心稍微放下来。他走向张九龄，就听见张九龄和小丫鬟交代着什么饭食，像是在吩咐厨房多做两道他爱吃的菜。

也难为他竟然记得，王九龙就陪过他那几个哥哥和张九龄一桌子上吃过饭，他多夹了两口菜，就被张九龄看在眼里，记在了心上。

张九龄看着王九龙向自己走过来，立马扬起一抹笑来趁别人不注意的时候摸了一把他的腰：“怎么现在才来，还打扮得这样好看？”

王九龙打掉张九龄的手，四周看了一圈坐下来：“你姊妹说亲，叫我来干嘛，你手放尊重点，叫别人看见了编排的是我。”

“别人编排你的还少吗？”话虽这样说，张九龄到底还是坐正了身子，“我怕你在小楼里闷坏了，让你来这玩玩。”

这话倒是不假，王九龙无法辩驳，只能闭着嘴巴低着头。他稍一动作挂在颈间的玲珑锁就响了起来，张九龄听见细碎的铃铛声，心中喜悦，扭着头来想要解开王九龙的扣子看看他是不是带了玲珑锁。

但二太太带着小姐过来，打断了张九龄的动作，让他硬生生地缩回了手。二太太生得妖媚，左不过二十五六岁的年纪。二太太平时也没少和那些太太们玩，保养得倒好，像是二十出头的少妇一般。

王九龙只看了一眼就皱起眉头，刺鼻的味道就钻进鼻子里来，一时竟不能分辨到底是二太太身上的味道还是未出阁的小姐身上的胭脂味。

“我倒是第一回见九龙。”二太太坐下来，绕着手绢深深地看了王九龙一眼，又捂住嘴笑着对张九龄道，“怪不得让你二哥哥这样惦记着，我看了都觉得九龙好看，倒比我这个闺女还秀气。”

二太太的女儿是张家的大小姐。三太太没有孩子，本来大太太是生了一儿一女的，只是后来那女儿夭折了，所以二太太生的女儿就受宠了些，东西份份都是好的。

偏偏这小闺女也是争气，随了二太太的脸，出落得比二太太还要好看，活脱脱一个出水芙蓉的人物。只是心气高傲，也最容易移心挪性。自家妈妈拿她和王九龙比，这让她心里多少有些不痛快。

她是张府的大小姐，说媒娶亲的人快要把门槛都踏破了，而她并看不上谁。她今日是要好好地挑一个人中龙凤，东床快婿的，怎么能是一个养在府上的雀儿能够比得上的呢？

张九龄本来就不喜欢二太太，总觉得她夹枪带棒地说话讨人嫌。她怎么能拿王九龙和她女儿比，这明显就是占王九龙的便宜，又把那些旧事扯出来，故意惹人不痛快。只是他不好撕破脸皮，只能面露不悦，把茶盏摔得震天响。

王九龙按住了张九龄的手，随后浅浅地笑了起来：“是呀，我是比不过的，我也没犯上要找个高枝就攀上去。说好听了是嫁女儿，说不好听了，还以为是张少爷刚管家，想必也是不信任我们少爷，急着找靠山呢。”

从来也没想过王九龙一张嘴原来这么厉害，张九龄来了兴致，看好戏一般地看着二太太又红又窘的脸。大小姐更是气得不得了，直接甩了袖子就到一旁哭去。

二太太本来也没真心，她看王九龙就像看到了心头的一根刺，这根刺还扎得她用心养大的女儿掩面大哭。她的目光像冷箭一样刺着王九龙，最后甩出个不痛快的冷哼，招呼着别人去。手绢一甩，她又是那个风情十足的少妇。

“说是让我来玩的，我来了反倒像是在给自己找不痛快。”王九龙喝了一口茶，润了润嗓子，适才说了那么多的话，他都渴了。

“你方才，是向着我说话呢？”张九龄也不顾还有旁人，直接拉住了王九龙的手。他刚接管了家里的大小事务，难免有人不服气。他那几个哥哥向来是不中用的，为了痛快分了家产就自己逍遥去，张九龄做事稳重，也还需要打磨。

王九龙暗讽了二太太，也给他长了威风。张九龄眼中看不见其他，唯独被这欢喜冲昏了头脑。他现在就想把王九龙的手放到嘴边亲了又亲，但是这里人太多，媒婆的笑声太刺耳，随时都会有眼睛看向他这边。

“少自作聪明了，谁夸你了。”王九龙打掉张九龄的手。

“这里人太多，我们到花园那边去。”张九龄拉了拉王九龙的衣袖，和他耳语道，“我先走，你跟上来。”

有假山有花草，这里静悄悄的，比屋子里清静太多了。王九龙才看见张九龄，就被他三步两步拉了过去。假山傍水，可解几分炎热，王九龙还没开口说话，张九龄上来就要解王九龙的扣子。

“你干什么？”王九龙推脱了两下就任由他解着，精致的锁露了出来，一圈铃铛早就响了起来。张九龄勾着嘴角，把那锁拿在手上。

“早在屋子里就听见铃铛响，我以为我听错了，许是哪个小丫头挂的长命锁。原来你是真的戴上了。”张九龄的手比王九龙的小，在王九龙脖子上挂着的锁，在他手里显得大了一圈。

王九龙抢了过来重新挂好，扣上扣子：“你给我的东西，你管我戴不戴。我不戴了你要说，我戴了你又念叨我，那你说说你要我怎么做你才满意？”

这个软服得让张九龄特别受用，王九龙看了一眼张九龄，继续问他，“你说，你家这大小姐要是说成了亲事，你随礼是不必说的，我是不是也要随礼？”

“你想要随礼？”张九龄抬眼看他，“我竟不知，你是以什么身份随的礼，跟着谁随的礼。”照着旧例，随礼不过是妻子随着丈夫的礼，若是王九龙也要随礼，就是跟着张九龄，随长辈的礼。

那王九龙是什么，是他张九龄的妻子吗？

王九龙瞪了他一眼，转身就要走。张九龄上前拦住了他，把他扣在假山之间嗅了嗅他脖颈之间的香气，笑道：“怎么还生气了，我不过玩笑话。你不想听，我以后不说就是了。”

没再辩驳，王九龙纵着张九龄在他身上流连，他回抱着张九龄淡淡开口：“如果亲事成了，我倒还真有想要送给那大小姐的东西。”

“你不喜欢二太太，也厌我的这个小侄女，那你还送她东西干什么。”张九龄故意把辈分带出来，给王九龙出气，王九龙跟了他，那么就算那大小姐再趾高气昂，张九龄的辈分在这里，王九龙吃不了亏。

他不会让王九龙吃亏。

“你管我呢，也许是我想要害她，叫她成不了这门亲事，也不一定。”王九龙蹭了蹭张九龄的脸，看着他眼里的光亮，俯上前去闭上眼睛轻轻地把唇送过去。

铃铛的声音叮叮当当，伴着涓涓的流水声，格外悦耳。日头偏斜，假山后面一阵悉悉索索的声音，然后一个又白又高的身影一边扣着扣子一边往小楼里走去。

张九龄没急着走，他靠在假山旁摸出了身上的一根烟，点了起来，若有所思。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

二太太和王九龙的梁子这就算结下了。如果不是说亲的事情还算顺利，有得二太太忙活，估计王九龙这会儿直接就被二太太扫地出门了。

又或者说二太太早就想和王九龙结下梁子，因为张九龄的二哥和王九龙有过一段的缘故。没有一个女人会对和自家丈夫有过肌肤之亲的人有好的脸色。

送到小楼来的食物吃了就腹泻不止，张九龄来了几次王九龙都是卧在床上背对着不搭理他。只要王九龙告诉张九龄二太太有意刁难他，他也可以少受这些苦，但是他没有告诉张九龄，只是推说身体不舒服。

“你又不是姑娘小姐，怎么每个月也总有这样蔫头巴脑的。”张九龄笑着拍拍王九龙的屁股，但王九龙没和他闹，只是把他的手拿下来，握在手心里。

“九龙，”张九龄凑过来，和他一个被窝里睡着，手放在他的腰上，“二太太那边婚事定了，彩礼都送了来，过几日就要摆筵席了。”

王九龙没动，像是没有听到，他只和张九龄十指相扣着，不住地摩挲着指节。张九龄很快靠近过来，手搭在王九龙的脸上，温柔的唇虚虚地碰上去。

试探多一些，害怕身下的人不愿意，放缓了动作。像虔诚朝拜的信徒，眉眼之间尽是柔软和欢喜。张九龄轻声唤着王九龙的名字，慢慢把横在他们之间的被子扯出来重新盖着。

两个人紧密无缝地相贴着，却又隔着衣服，只规规矩矩地亲吻。张九龄不满足于亲吻，偷偷睁开了眼睛看王九龙的反应，却没料到王九龙本就没有把眼睛闭上。正巧撞上彼此的目光，张九龄更用了力，想要紧紧抱住王九龙。

一个翻身上来，王九龙坐在了张九龄的小腹上，因为这个动作让王九龙的头发有些凌乱，衣衫也松散开来些许，而王九龙不带半点风月的神情看着张九龄，最是无情却最动人。

张九龄上手按住王九龙的腰，揉了两下看向他。独占王九龙的这种感觉太好了，也让他仿佛置身梦中。他梦过王九龙，不止一回。他仿照着自己记忆中对王九龙的印象，在梦里欺负过他好多次。

但王九龙到底和他梦中的不一样，梦中的王九龙是没有温度的，就算抱到亲到了也没有这样真实的感觉。而现实中的王九龙是鲜活的，他不像梦中那样听话乖巧，他有自己的脾气。

开心或是难过，抗拒抑或顺从，都要靠张九龄自己去猜。而现在，张九龄拿不准，王九龙愿不愿意听自己的话，一起去赴二太太摆的宴。

“你希望我去吗？”王九龙看着他。

“二太太让我邀你去的。”张九龄摇了摇头，“但是我听你的，你要是不想去，我就找个借口打发掉二太太，保证不让她伤到你。”

“没关系，不要紧。”王九龙笑了笑，“我去，我说过了，我还要给你的小侄女一份大礼呢。”

王九龙笑得好看，露出洁白的牙齿来，让人看得心头盈满了甜。张九龄攥着他的手腕把他拉到自己面前不到半尺的距离，点了点他的鼻尖：“什么大礼，我也想要。”

“你还没送过我东西呢。”提到这个张九龄有些委屈，嘴角也向下撇折，那双分明的眼睛盯着王九龙看，“我送你玲珑锁，你是不是也要回送给我什么？”

“想瞎了你的心吧，我给你的还不多吗？”王九龙松开张九龄的手，趴在他胸口眨着眼睛看向他，“你哪回要，我没给你。”

“那你说出来我听听，我要你什么了？”张九龄揉了揉他的脸，笑着亲上去那噘起来的唇。

脸顿时红了，王九龙掐了一把张九龄胸口的红点，白了他一眼仍旧好好地趴着：“但我还真要求你点事儿。”

“什么事儿？”

“我想出门，礼物不能凭空变出来不是？”

其实张九龄早就想带王九龙出门走一走了，小楼里虽然一应俱全，这么些年来也看得差不多了。但是他又怕说出口来让王九龙反感，又怕他不乐意，再加上这几日王九龙消瘦不少，带他出去顺便还可以找个大夫瞧瞧。

自打二哥三哥搬出去之后，王九龙孤身一人好像对什么都提不起兴趣来。好不容易他有了上心的事情，张九龄当然应允。

只是王九龙从他身上下来的时候，他有些不悦。才刚应允了王九龙能够出门，连讨好都没有了，跨坐在身上什么都没做，连裤子都没脱下来。张九龄怀疑自己是不是太好说话，太纵着王九龙了。

张九龄勾着王九龙的手，心有不甘地拖长了声调：“真的什么都不干就换衣服吗？”

“做完再出去就来不及了，晚上，晚上不行吗？”王九龙突然觉得张九龄有些孩子气，但这样的孩子气不是张九龄该有的东西。张九龄在他面前，已经耍过很多次小孩子脾气了。

王九龙的思绪有些远，但是张九龄不似从前那样缠着王九龙不放。他听劝，放王九龙去换衣服，自己到外面安静地等着。

到底还是掌管家业的人。

街上可比府里热闹，走街串巷的吆喝声不断，四处飘着说不出来的香气，需要仔细闻闻才能够分辨出来这其中的味道。王九龙跟在张九龄的身后，把这热闹看在眼里，不自主地勾起一抹笑来。

他上次感受到这样的自由还是在进张府之前，那时候他还是个无牵无挂的人，虽然苦但却快乐。只要谁给他买张糖画他都能开心半天，而他现在都不怎么吃糖画了。

张九龄见王九龙盯着画糖画的看了好久，以为他是想要吃，直接拉了他的手走到了卖糖画的面前去，挑了个最大的要买给他。

还有温度的糖稀在白板上游走，不一会儿便被木签串起来递到王九龙的手里去。王九龙没拒绝，拿在手里只有满腔的感慨。

要说出来却不知道从何说出口。玲珑锁的铃铛又晃动出了声响，王九龙扭过头去，静静地看着张九龄的侧脸。张九龄没有看他，正专心地掏着钱。荷包里都是整钱，找不开一张糖画的钱，张九龄直接拿出一张纸票来送去给卖糖画的人，还嘱咐着拿去给家里孩子买些好的。

卖糖画的人做糖画的时候手上的伤叫张九龄看见了，维持生计的人有时候连自己的身体都照顾不了。张九龄没说，但是王九龙都明白，他勾起浅浅的笑，在张九龄回过头来问他笑什么的时候，摇了摇头。

“对了，这次出来，也给你瞧瞧身子。只是一会儿我要去找个人谈生意，我把你送去医馆你就在那周围选个什么礼物别乱走，我一会儿来找你。”

“我一个人吗？”王九龙捏着糖画的手紧了紧，指节因为用力泛了白，让本就皮肤白皙的王九龙看起来脸色更惨淡了些。

好像下一秒就能够哭出来，却死死地咬住嘴唇憋着眼泪。张九龄不忍心，上前两步把人拉在怀里亲了亲他的鬓角：“乖，那你在这附近等我，我忙完了陪你一起去看大夫。”

“好。”王九龙点了点头。张九龄把他带出来，他不能够要求更多了，张九龄总要有他要去完成的事情，不能一直陪在他身边。

就算是这些天里，张九龄陪他的已经够多了，让他生出了一丝错觉，好像张九龄一直就陪在他身边没离开过，而他也没有经历过那些糟心的事情。

如果能够给他重来一次遇见张九龄的机会，他或许会喜欢上张九龄。而上天让他遇见张九龄的时候已经晚了，他已经不能够对谁打开心扉，偏偏张九龄在这个时候出现了。张九龄说他喜欢王九龙，然而小情小爱对王九龙来说并不是重要的东西，他心里有更重要的事情。

他会为了这样的喜欢和情爱抛弃一切吗？王九龙不知道，但是他现在不会。他不知将来如何，也不敢揣测将来。他是没有将来的人，从前没有，以后也不会有。

但是这些，他都没和张九龄说过这些。

张九龄回来的时候并没看见王九龙，他有些紧张。外面不比家里，要是不见了王九龙他还能够差人去找，可是外面这地方大得很，他要怎么去找。

他从没想过他会弄丢王九龙。也许是王九龙在家里养得太久了，让张九龄觉得王九龙就应该是张家的一份子，和小楼里的花草树木，假山溪水都是一体的。他触手可得，就觉得理所当然。

这种突然的失去让他害怕了，他想要看见王九龙，想要王九龙时时刻刻都在他的眼底下出现。

张九龄沿着街走了好几趟，都没找到王九龙。派出去的小厮回来也都说没看到，甚至还有猜测王九龙会不会顺着这个借口出了府宅就是为了逃跑的。张九龄冷着脸没讲话，额头上沁出好些的汗来。

要逃跑吗，求他出门就是为了逃跑吗？张九龄的手垂在两侧颤抖着握紧拳头。他自认为对王九龙不薄，王九龙为何要逃？难道是为了从前的那些事情吗，他根本不计较王九龙的过去，他也知道王九龙那时候不快乐，所以王九龙还是会在乎吗？

要是王九龙在乎的话，他可以给王九龙更多的爱，好让王九龙把那些不快乐的事情都忘掉。他自信能给王九龙这样的爱，只要王九龙别离开他。

“少爷，找到九龙了。”

张九龄闻声跟了上去，果然在另一条巷子里找到了和一个小乞丐蹲在一起的王九龙。明明那么大的个子蹲下来却和小乞丐没什么两样，都是身处江湖却不知江湖疾苦的孩子一般。

只是本来该拿在王九龙手里的糖画到了小乞丐的手里，小乞丐不知餍足地舔着糖画，王九龙在一旁怜爱地摸了摸小乞丐的脑袋。

这是他的雀儿啊，张九龄站在巷子口，心里柔软得一塌糊涂。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

大夫给王九龙看了看脉，没什么大事，只是要注意平常的饭食。王九龙被问到平日里都吃什么的时候，一一回答了下来，多说了一句饭菜要经过二太太的手。

一句话引起了张九龄的不悦，脸挂了下来，王九龙只当没看见，认真听着大夫说话，理了理袖子，好像方才那句话不是他说的。

回到小楼里张九龄就发了脾气，王九龙摆了摆手把要进来伺候的小丫鬟拦了回去，带上门走回到张九龄的身边。王九龙身上的铃铛声让张九龄抬起头来握住王九龙的手。

“你生气干什么？”王九龙拉了个凳子挨着张九龄坐下来，“又不是什么大事儿，动怒容易生病，一会儿你再病倒了怎么办呢。”

“你为什么不说？”张九龄生气不是为了别的，是气王九龙什么都不说。他还以为是自己照顾不周，又加上前段时间王九龙几天没吃饭饿出了病。

谁能想到是家里有人当着他的面在捣鬼呢。

“又不是大事，也死不了人，她就是想找我的不痛快。这一次防下了，还会有别的事防不了。”

这话说的却是真的，张九龄没说话，又听见王九龙说，“就算我告诉了你，你能为了我和她撕破脸皮吗？”

当然不能，张九龄握着王九龙的手紧了紧，他没想到王九龙考虑到了这么多的事情。虽说王九龙常居小楼，但深宅大院里藏不住秘密，王九龙住了这么久，有些事情虽然不说但是也是明白的。他的懂事让张九龄心藏愧疚，越发觉得自己没有保护好王九龙。

衣摆被人抓住，王九龙还没反应过来就被张九龄拉进了怀里。凳子太小了，好像晃两下就能摔到地上去，王九龙有些紧张，搂紧了张九龄的脖子，两条腿都紧紧圈住张九龄。

“你要干什么？”慌乱的眼神被张九龄看在眼里，心里更多了一片柔软。然而这片柔软王九龙是察觉不到的，王九龙只担心自己会不会摔到地上去。

“你白天和我说，等回来晚上就可以做，你现在不会不认账了吧？”张九龄的手从后背摸上去，笑着仰起头亲了亲王九龙的脸。

“挑了什么礼物？”

“不告诉你，到时候你就知道了。”王九龙不肯透露，脸埋进张九龄的肩膀里，他出门一天太累了，张九龄的肩膀很好依靠，就让他靠一会儿吧。

张九龄没强迫他，抱着他站起来往床边走去。他知道王九龙害怕，也不想在凳子上就做这样的事情。他把人放到床上，帮王九龙解了外衣，细心地盖上被子。王九龙转过头去，伸出手拉住了要走的张九龄。

“不留下吗？”王九龙以为张九龄还在生气，坐起来看着他，“我没说不可以，也不会说话不算话。”

王九龙抬起头接住了张九龄的唇，他好久没和张九龄有这样的亲密了，有些久违。就像是从他的身体里打开一道口子，张九龄就是填满他身体的这道口子。他不是圣人，也不是什么好人，他需要这样的亲密，哪怕他知道他对张九龄是依赖大于喜爱。但是他知道张九龄喜欢他，不会害他，把身体交给这样的人，比交给那些只图新鲜的人好了不知道多少倍。

身下的人需要他，张九龄知道。他也知道王九龙在防着他什么，但是他从来不问。他想给王九龙这样的自由，在他拥有王九龙之前，王九龙已经有过太多的无可奈何了，他不想让自己变得和他的父亲和那几个哥哥一样。

他隐隐地知道，也许王九龙会给他当头棒喝。如果王九龙惹出什么事情来怎么办，他不止一次问过自己，但是最后他的心里只有一个答案。

随他去。如果出了事情，王九龙捅出什么篓子来，张九龄自己给他扛着。他不是从前那个在父亲和哥哥之下只用享乐人生的少爷了，他有足够的能力去保护王九龙。

这不也正是他为了能够拥有王九龙付出的努力和代价吗？现下王九龙安安静静地躺在张九龄的怀里，双手搂住张九龄的腰。他干净好看的眉眼和这个家格格不入，如果要是王九龙不曾被带到张家来，或许他还是鲜衣怒马的少年，不知愁是什么滋味。

但是这样张九龄就不会遇见王九龙了。王九龙遇到张九龄不知道是他的运气还是他的命定，人生的事情哪有说得准的，正是你不知道下一刻会发生什么，才会想要紧紧地抓住眼前的人。

张九龄低下头，亲了亲已是在睡梦中的王九龙，帮他掖好了被子自己轻悄悄地走了出去。月亮已经升了起来，旁边还挂着几颗星星，本来该是良辰美景，但是张九龄没空欣赏。

还有几日就是婚席了，但愿王九龙不会出什么事情。

摆筵的那天张九龄早早地就到小楼来了，家里上下忙乱张九龄还是抽了空来接王九龙。王九龙早早地就起来了，张九龄来的时候他已经梳洗完毕了，鼓鼓囊囊的包袱里装满了东西。

张九龄笑着走过去伸手就要摸摸那被装起来的是什么东西，但是他的手还没碰上去，就听见里面叮叮当当的声音，像是瓷器。

“我总归是要看见的，怎么现在还藏着呢？”

“给你个惊喜啊，你现在看了，等下就不稀罕也不感兴趣了。”王九龙把东西护在怀里，对张九龄眨了眨眼，他今天格外地俏皮，又开心。

王九龙甚至把新衣服都穿上了，前些天的腹泻让他瘦了不少，新的衣服把他衬得明丽好看。他说：“你瞧着吧，不会让你失望的。”

张家嫁闺女是气派的事情，婚姻嫁娶就像是一张宣告家底实力的名片，谁都虎视眈眈地看着。张家本就是名门，更是花了大力气操办。

宾客一席，家眷一席。到底还是张家第一次嫁女儿，搬出去的二哥三哥也都回来参席。张九龄不争风头，直接坐在王九龙身边，等着筵席结束。他向来不喜欢搞这些噱头，既累又浪费钱财。

还好他这个最爱搞这些噱头的二哥回来了，每一桌都敬酒过来，有几分当家作主的样子，唯独敬到张九龄这里的时候看见王九龙顿了两下。

王九龙比从前可是长开了不少，眉眼之间更多了清秀，让人挪不开眼。张九龄这个二哥当时一心只想搬出去，逃离张家的控制，却忘了家里还有这样一个漂亮的雀儿。

漂亮的金丝雀需要主人的精心喂养，但不缺主人。王九龙当然感受到了旧人的目光，像是块狗皮膏药一样黏在了他的身上，他假装没看到，却不能躲避举杯。人群之中那老手甚至越过了张九龄，直接把手伸到了王九龙的腰上去揉了一把。

熟悉的感觉直接贴着后背涌上来，提醒着王九龙过去不堪的岁月。他僵硬着身子，一杯酒而已，却像是在喝毒药。他强忍着颤抖，冰冷的双手被人攥住。王九龙一回头，看见张九龄紧握着他的手，冲着他微笑。

脖子里挂着的玲珑锁好像就是叫他心安，是张九龄给他的定心丸。旧人早就淹没在了酒席之中，张九龄凑过来问他：“方才怎么了？”

“没怎么，想着送礼物呢。”王九龙笑着把手抽出来摸了摸自己身旁的东西，看向那个穿着鲜红嫁衣的女子。漂亮的脸蛋自来受人追捧，而他不屑。

他今天还要唱一出好戏，不能怠慢。席客顷而散去，只剩下一些家中常客。张九龄这时候才走过来，把自己要送的礼给送了，不过就是金银财宝，他不想在这上头花心思。只是王九龙跟在他的身后，二哥三哥看到王九龙的眼神让张九龄很是不爽。

王九龙像是没看到一样，笑着把包袱里的东西拿过来。二太太本来看到自家男人回了来，十分高兴，但是看到王九龙又觉得不快。她摆出脸子来，冷冷地问王九龙这是什么。

“当然是压箱底的好东西。”王九龙看了一眼穿着鲜红衣裳的女子，挂着冷笑，当着众人的面直接把东西抖落了出来。

都是一些精致的小瓷器，还有一些小小的雕像。上面无一不刻画着男女之事，还未来得及出阁的千金小姐哪看过这种东西，涨红了脸立刻就要哭出来，像是当众被人扯掉了衣服一样丢人。

二太太脸色更是不好，还真是压箱底的东西，只是这样的东西应该是由母亲在出嫁前给女儿传授。现在王九龙当着众人的面，是要他难堪也是要她的女儿难堪。

“你这是什么意思？”二太太脸色不好，直接把东西摔在了地上，要不是有这么多人在，她定然要冲上去打烂王九龙的脸才好。就说他肯定没安好心，不会真心送贺礼。

王九龙的脸上没有丝毫惧色，挺着胸膛冷笑道：“我是什么意思？我怕二太太有疏漏，忘记了男婚女嫁之时还要教导自己的女儿懂得夫妻之道。”

“你！”二太太的手还没落下来，直接被上步前来的二哥攥住。女人的到底比不过男人的力量，脸上挂着笑的男人看向被张九龄护在身后却不退缩的王九龙，眼神里多的是意味深长。

“差不多得了，大好的日子闹什么闹。”

王九龙看着悄悄弯下身子，捡起一件瓷器往怀里揣的千金小姐，鼻子里发出冷哼。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

兄弟之间拳头相向本是家常小事。只是这样的小事放在二十来岁的成年人身上，就成了不懂事和不能忍。王九龙知道张九龄在别处已经听得太多了，所以他不说张九龄，只是剪了帕子细心地帮他清理着伤口。

张九龄的血是热的，有滴到自己手上，使得王九龙好奇地舔了舔，血腥味立刻上头涩得王九龙皱紧了眉头。

“你舔这种东西干什么？”张九龄打掉了他的手，他本来就不高兴，本想来王九龙这里散散心，可偏偏王九龙一句话也不和他说，只是帮他处理着伤口。

还舔那露在外面已经变得腌臜的血。

“就是因为好奇才想尝呢。”王九龙笑着拿起手帕擦了手，然后把手帕扔到一边去，“你真厉害，还和你二哥打架。”

“你心疼他？”张九龄脸上挂着彩，想要凶狠却不能够，他攥着王九龙的手腕冷冷地看着他，“我为什么和他打架你不知道？”

“我不知道。”王九龙听到张九龄和他二哥打架的消息没觉得惊讶，反而觉得在意料之中，只是看到张九龄脸上的伤口有些迟疑。

他看到了筵席上那不怀好意的目光，腰上好像还有被揩了油的那道力气，想起来王九龙都觉得心惊。

从前的噩梦回来了，他对上张九龄冷酷的表情，扬起嘴角来笑着看回去：“你们兄弟之间的事情，和我有什么关系？”

“真和你没关系？”张九龄轻声笑了笑，推开放在床前的木几子，直接欺身上来压着王九龙，“你不是看见了吗，二哥不是摸你了吗，你难道一点都不知道？”

“你觉得我是故意的？”王九龙本来心上有三分愧意，觉得是自己的这层关系让他们两个兄弟相对恼火的。可是张九龄竟然觉得他是故意的。这让他那三分愧意顿时消散，只勾起冷冷的笑来。

“如果说故意，我送的礼物让二太太和你侄女难堪才是故意。对于你二哥，我从来都没想过会再见他，我就当他死了。”

王九龙直接推开张九龄坐起来，收拾着木几子上的药。瓶瓶罐罐的叮叮当当，就像是王九龙现在的心情。他到底还是好了伤疤忘了痛，张九龄对他有几分好，就让他听到张九龄受伤后就把这些东西拿出来，等张九龄一进小楼里来就帮他上药。

张九龄的死活有别人管，他担心什么。

“九龙，我是为了你打架的。”张九龄察觉到王九龙的怒火，理智被找了回来，他的声音都放柔了，“我害怕二哥对你依旧是纠缠，你是我的人了，我总要护着你的。”

木质的抽屉被抽出来，发出声响，王九龙转过身来：“我说过我是你的人了吗？”

张九龄被问懵了，他和王九龙做过那么多次了，王九龙还没有想要跟着他的心思吗？他从小生下来便是顺风顺水，要什么有什么，唯一以强烈的欲望，唯一爱而不得的就是王九龙。

他送王九龙玲珑锁，也说过想要把王九龙锁在他的身边。但是王九龙从来都是不屑一顾，王九龙能戴上玲珑锁就是给他的面子了，帮他说过话讥讽过二太太，张九龄理所当然地以为王九龙心里认定了他。

从来都没有过这样的心思吗，一点都没有吗？张九龄站起来走向王九龙，梳妆台前的镜子映出了张九龄的脸，王九龙不用回头，只是从镜子里看着伸出手来要抱他的张九龄。

摸到了玲珑锁，张九龄算是安心了下来。张九龄箍住王九龙的腰，手臂收紧。

“我知道你委屈，但是我不想你受委屈。”

“我的委屈我自己受着，和你没关系。”王九龙没再推开张九龄，“你也别喜欢我，我只是想在这家里找一个床伴，填满我的空虚而已。”

玲珑锁锁不住人，张九龄就当王九龙是在赌气，将他翻过身来让他坐在梳妆台上和他头抵着头。王九龙一句话刺激到了他，说得真好，为了填补空虚。

他在前头为了王九龙打架，王九龙只会在需要的时候想到他。而他为了这样的需要，甘之如饴。手伸进两腿之间，张九龄没多做停留直接拿着桌子上的胭脂就往屁股里抹，他感觉到王九龙两只手抓住了他的肩膀。

王九龙现在需要他，那么张九龄就满足他。

大腿被分开，没入王九龙身体的时候张九龄觉得这种感觉已经很久没有过了。他低着头轻轻地吻了吻王九龙的脖子，舌头顺着往下滑着，流连到锁骨。王九龙的锁骨若隐若现，越是如此越是勾人。张九龄略略地撞了撞，惹得王九龙抓着他的后背全都靠在他的身上。

只有这个时候王九龙会向他撒娇，软着声音求他要用力一点，再快一点。张九龄不觉得王九龙是贪图享乐，迷情一生的人。

饮食男女，人的本性而已。但是他渴求的是在这本性之中，多一点爱和真心。从前父亲没有、二哥三哥也不一定有，但是他要有，他喜欢王九龙。

从前他只是在回廊底下听着屋子里的声音，他听到王九龙细碎的呜咽，就像在挠他心口的小猫一样。这年岁渐长的鸿蒙皆因王九龙而开，而如今他能够亲自顶到王九龙的身体里去，弄得王九龙为他惊呼，为他留下滴滴的汗。

张九龄没告诉王九龙，从前他梦里无数次梦到王九龙。他梦到他把王九龙压在身下，勾着他的舌头追逐着他的舌头，把他的前端弄得渗出水来。王九龙在梦里从来都是像和他父亲和哥哥一样求饶着，求求他不要再弄了。

然后梦就醒了。

然而事实上，王九龙从来都没有向他求过饶。王九龙说过的最多的话就是你弄疼我了，不许你弄疼我。但是每当张九龄放柔了动作，王九龙又偏偏勾着他的腰腹夹紧，对张九龄说，你给我用力点。

他见过王九龙最动情的样子，眉头紧皱却有说不出来的舒爽，咬着唇微微挺起身子来说是拒绝其实更像是邀请，请求张九龄好好地抱紧他，好好地疼爱他。

父亲和那几个哥哥在的时候王九龙也会这样吗？张九龄遥遥地想着，握起王九龙的手放在嘴边亲了又亲：“九龙，你对我那几个哥哥到底是什么意思。”

“有过喜欢吗？”

有过吗？王九龙不知道，或许喜欢过吧。只是喜欢是这个世上最凉薄和无用的东西了，谁都会说喜欢，只是要守住这份喜欢并不是易事。

总有比情爱更吸引人的事情，也总有比只和一个人交颈相拥更美妙的天地。喜欢凉薄，说爱就太深厚了，王九龙后来也就不稀罕了，他什么都不想要，他只要他自己能够活着。

“筵席上，二哥三哥都来了，只是我见你对二哥敌意很重，怎么不见你对三哥有过排斥？”

“我喜不喜欢他很重要吗？”王九龙翻身上来，趴在张九龄的身上，用他那双看不出悲喜的眼神看着他，“还是你很在意？”

“我如果在意，我就不会再来找你了。”张九龄抓着挂在他身上的玲珑锁，按住他的下巴蹭着他的唇瓣，“我一直都说过我是真心喜欢你的。我不在意你的过去，我也想要拥有你的将来。”

王九龙伸手拿过了玲珑锁在手心里握着，他凝神想了想，随后靠在张九龄的肩膀上：“你父亲只是图个新鲜，误打误撞地看见了我。那时我和在路边的小乞丐一样，为着生计发愁，他可怜我，带回了家里。原本是好心，却带给了痛苦的开始。”

“新鲜劲很快就会过去，紧接着姨太太一个又一个地被抬进来，为虎作伥的有，毒辣心肠的也有。但是她们面上却是温柔的，可人的。好看的脸最方便做坏事，而当家作主的男人只在乎美色，谁会在乎这么多。”

紧接着就是那个跨步流星，俊朗神逸的二哥迈进了小楼。那日王九龙正趴在床上自己聊解寂寞，不该进来的人听到了不该听到的声音，脱了裤子就走进来，急躁又粗鲁地顶进王九龙的屁股里。王九龙自己想要拒绝，可是他的身体不允许，他闭上眼睛，任着泪水从脸上滑落下来。

三哥是旁观者，无意中撞见了他们的事情。王九龙以为三哥可以出来制止，可是他却在二哥的盛情邀请下颤颤巍巍地脱了裤子。那是王九龙第一次强烈地反抗，闹到了前头去，二哥被人抓出去打了板子，才脱了裤子只碰到嘴唇的三哥直接穿了裤子跑掉了。

他就是这样没有用的一个人，在不是自己的地盘里斗不过任何人。他被开了情欲，却要寂寞相对一生；他不是玩物，却被锁在深宅里任谁都可以踏足。

善良和理解带给他的只有无数的痛苦，他不想再这样了，他要强大起来，把以前的事情一件一件讨回来。

“你父亲虽然心善，但却不得方法。若是他当日给我钱财，我今日定然过得逍遥。你三哥软弱无能，但没怎么占过我的便宜，我怨他没有主见，不肯帮我。”

王九龙看了看张九龄的脸：“而你二哥，我想他死。”

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

07

三太太迈进门来的时候张九龄正在陪着王九龙砸核桃吃，在她进来的前一步张九龄正在和王九龙说到二哥三哥的事情。虽然王九龙不掩藏着对他二哥的恨，但张九龄始终和他们有一脉的血缘，张九龄不想让家里不安宁。

“九龙，从前你的爱恨都由我来担着，有些事情过去了就过去吧。”

王九龙还没作答，三太太就扬着笑脸满面春风地走进来。话当然是不能继续往下说了的，他们默契地闭上了嘴，只觉得屋子里的香气更多了几分。

三太太平常就爱化妆，浓妆艳抹的，二太太保养的法子还是从她这里弄过去的。只是最近二太太女儿嫁人去了，张九龄的二哥又时常来家，她顾及男人都顾及不过来，只想着怎么圈住她的男人，也就暂时放过了王九龙。

可怜啊，女人一生都在为男人争斗，活得一点都不像自己。

这屋子里的香气就是从三太太身上传来的。远山小黛的眉描得精致又好看，脸颊上的腮粉胭脂粉嫩可人，嘴巴上的口红是街上刚开的店里的新品，很多人想买都买不到。更别说她身上的香水味道，只是小楼里从来都没有这么重的香味，一时间竟然有些不适应。

“九龄也在这里呀。”三太太不着痕迹地贴着王九龙坐下来，一身的味道立刻钻进王九龙的鼻子里。王九龙只是向后撤了身子，捂着鼻子把板凳挪到张九龄那边。

“三太太来这里干什么？”张九龄身子下意识向前，一只手在底下握着王九龙的手，满脸警惕。

“我来找你们打麻将。”三太太也知尴尬，但不后退，“你二哥今天出去了，说是前头的账上被人坑了，要找人理论。二太太无聊又不想睡觉，想凑人去打麻将。”

“那你们去吧，我不去。”王九龙直接把核桃皮扔在了桌子上，三太太有些太过殷勤，他不喜欢。

“还就要你去呢，大太太吃斋念佛去了，自打大哥走了，他是不肯踏入凡尘了。可这俗世中的乐子，我们俗人就指着这个过日子呢。”三太太的手绢打着王九龙的手，痒痒的。

“九龙，二太太一番美意，正好你也好久没有活动活动了。”张九龄在旁边看了半天的好戏，也瞧出来三太太眼里的意思，他撑着头对王九龙笑着开口，“正好赢些钱，给你做身新衣裳。”

“三太太先去，我们一会儿就来。”张九龄礼貌性地下了逐客令，三太太不得不依，只是走的时候眼睛还都黏在王九龙的身上。只是王九龙不看他，拿着工具直接把核桃砸得粉碎，捡起一点点核，一口一口往嘴里塞着。

“你要生气，拿核桃出什么气。”张九龄笑着捡着核桃吃，“三太太怎么突然对你这样殷勤？”

“谁知道他，也许是你三哥不要他了，自己寂寞。”王九龙把桌子上的核桃都放到张九龄手里，“之前我就听人说，他和他娘家那边的表哥好像也不干净。”

张九龄把核桃咬在嘴里，勾着王九龙的手肘把核桃嘴对嘴地喂给了他，唇瓣相碰，这才是张九龄的目的。王九龙嘴巴上热热的，只是噘着嘴看他。

“别那么看我，我忍不住。”张九龄坐了回去，弯着嘴角，“我这里还有核桃，你想吃吗？”

“为什么要答应去，我不想见二太太。”王九龙十分不悦，“你想去，你去见。”

“有我在她不会欺负你，我去有要事。”张九龄握住王九龙的手，“你相信我。”

“谁要信你。”王九龙抽掉了自己的手。

二太太屋里依旧是热闹非凡，张九龄一进去就皱紧眉头。他二哥做的事他当然知道，二哥没有本事但精明，挪了家里的公账其实都变卖到了自己手里，金屋银屋地藏着，就等分房。二太太竟然同意了二哥搬出去，自然是这屋子里也有家里公账上的财产。

张九龄装作不在意，可是他心里发着狠想要一点一点收回来。落了座，三太太先是坐在了王九龙的对面，王九龙码着牌，一点都没在意，张九龄没说什么，只在王九龙的下家坐下来。

二太太倒是没得选了，只能坐在王九龙上家。她神情不爽，捂着鼻子把那么点厌弃也挡起来，换上一副假笑的面容：“九龄今日却有空，不像你二哥，天天为了家里的商铺忙前忙后。”

“二哥每天都忙，可是家里账上的钱可一点没多。我不比二哥聪明，只知道吃喝玩乐，所以想着在二嫂子这里赢点钱回来好填补到家里的账上去。”

“哎哟，你们整天就知道说这些，不过是来找乐子，谈什么我们这些人听不懂的话。”三太太先丢了张牌下来，“这样打牌有什么意思？”

富贵人家打麻将门道可多，和长辈打牌要讨长辈欢心，和平辈打牌之间就要看心情，和晚辈打牌就周而复始地轮回成一个圈。今天的这个局，是平辈的局，也是变化最多最不安定的局。

二太太心思不在牌上，一不小心就喂了牌点了炮给人。张九龄一直在送牌给王九龙，也不知道张九龄是怎么知道王九龙想要什么牌的，一送一个准。张九龄铁了心要把钱赢回来，但是又不能让二太太恼，滚滚的钱财直接送到了王九龙手边。

这里面就属三太太最风流不正经，用自己穿着开了衩的旗袍里藏着的又细又白的两条腿去勾王九龙的脚。牌桌子底下的勾当，从来就没有干净的，多的是不知道的风月情事。

王九龙也知道自己是张九龄用来给他捞钱的，他也明白了张九龄说的正事是什么。不过他对家里的事情不在意，又不是他的家。只是三太太光天化日之下直接在众人面前调戏勾引他，他不高兴。

钱捞得差不多了，王九龙看了一眼二太太铁青的脸色，直接将牌推倒了：“不来了，我累了。”

说完这句话王九龙直接站了起来，三太太细皮嫩肉的腿被他这么一个动作，直接撞到了桌底板子上，疼得她直喊哎呦。

活该，王九龙心里是恨的，走出门的时候一点留恋都没有，连头也没有回。他在这个家里受够了，所有的人就像疯了一样，少爷不像少爷，各房太太也不像太太。金钱性欲熏昏了他们的头脑，不管是谁，只要是人，都可以脱掉裤子纵情玩乐。

“我受够了，我不想在这里了。”王九龙用力地踢着他面前的石桩，无论怎么样他都不解气，凭什么都是他。纵情声色的时候想起了他，见色起意的时候想起了他，而在他一个人守着寒窗不吃不喝的时候，没有人想起他。

“九龙，你相信我。”王九龙回头才看见张九龄跟了过来，这个时候只有张九龄跟在他身后，他浑身发抖，因为看见张九龄，泪水忍不住从他的眼眶里流出来。

张九龄说，九龙，你相信我。

他该相信谁吗，他一次又一次地相信了，一次又一次地被背叛了。这时候张九龄向他走过来了，伸出了手说你相信我，他该相信吗？

王九龙擦掉脸上的泪水，把手给了张九龄。张九龄将他带出来，他回抱住了张九龄，很用力地抱住。他把眼泪全都抹到张九龄的身上，他咬着张九龄的肩膀，狠心地，不留情面地咬住。等他闻到嘴巴里血腥的气味，他才松开了嘴。张九龄没有喊痛，只是咬着牙齿冷静地看着他。

“九龙，我知道这个家要衰败了，但是他们毕竟是我的家人。我自己在积累我自己的财富，我自己的商铺，我二哥过几天就会来和我谈判。你等我，等我谈判完，把这个宅子都给他们，我带你走。”

“我知道你想走，你现在不走只是无处可去。我带你走，我不离开你，我给你一个安稳的家，你相信我。”

“他们给你的伤害，我来弥补。九龙，你不要害怕。”

王九龙在张九龄一声不吭地承受着他的愤怒的时候，他就平静了下来。他们的伤痛，张九龄来弥补吗？为什么别人做错了事，要他张九龄来还？

什么人做的坏事，就应该去找什么人报复回来。

“九龄，”王九龙捧着他的脸委屈地把嘴给噘起来，他的脸上仍然有泪痕，像是被欺负过哭过的伤心孩子，让人想要把什么都给他，“九龄，三太太，刚刚勾引我。”

“她拿她的腿，蹭我的腿，勾我的脚。”

“不信你闻闻我的裤子，我身上都有那种恶心的香水味道。”

“九龄，我不想有这种味道。你帮我把它弄掉好不好？”

张九龄看着王九龙的眼睛，听到了因为王九龙的动作而发出的清脆的铃铛声响。

是玲珑锁的声音。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

小楼白天里就把帐子放了下来，王九龙睡得好好的就被拉起来，那么点困意被赶走之后王九龙抬起头来才发觉张九龄已经把他的衣服脱去了大半。

“你怎么了？”王九龙把衣服拢起来，推开他。但是张九龄并没作罢，扯下了他的中衣唇直接贴了上去。

“嗯......”王九龙抱着张九龄的头，下意识地将腿立起来，分开两条腿让自己更加贴着张九龄。他已经有好些日子没和张九龄做这样的事情了，他以为是张九龄等得急切，等到他发现张九龄不由分说地把手伸进腿根之间，他才有些慌张。

两腿夹紧，王九龙撑着身子坐起来，心中疑惑：“这么急？”

“这样我会痛的。”

没有理会，张九龄直接扒掉了王九龙的裤子，张开嘴巴舔了舔王九龙翘立起来的阴茎。王九龙的阴茎有说不出来的可爱，也许是自己喜欢的缘故，张九龄认真又小心地舔着，舌头滑过马眼，惹得王九龙颤栗两下，抓紧了枕头。

才到这里就受不了了吗，张九龄张开嘴巴含住了龟头，一点一点往腔内吞吐。他的两只手温度冰凉，刺激着正升温的皮肤，拨弄了两下垂在两边的囊袋。

脚趾蜷缩，王九龙低声地喊了一声：“九龄，张九龄。”

王九龙很少喊张九龄全名，听到这声喊张九龄停下动作抬起头来看着王九龙。王九龙的脸上挂着的不知是痛苦还是欢愉，他在喊张九龄的名字。

这样的行为只能刺激到张九龄，他加快了嘴上的动作，手直接捅进了王九龙的屁眼里去。

没有做前戏也没有任何润滑，肠壁的肉紧实又排斥，张九龄伸进去的手指也被推出来几分，张九龄没急着继续多插一根手指，先让他适应了一阵后，这才慢慢地伸进去三根手指。

“九龙，”张九龄已经弄射过王九龙一回，嘴巴里的精液全被吐了出来，还带着点涩，张九龄一边解着自己的裤子一边凑过去亲王九龙的嘴巴，“你是不是，去找我二哥了？”

射精之后的高潮余韵还没过去，王九龙软软地勾着张九龄的脖子，挺起腰来邀请着张九龄进去。他其实听不真切张九龄说了什么，入耳的只有身上玲珑锁的清脆声响。

“你说什么，我没听清。”

“我说，你是不是去找了我二哥？”张九龄耐着性子问了他第二遍，这件事情是他自己发现的，上次二哥来找张九龄谈判，他瞧见二哥并没急着离开家，而是在小楼后面的花园里和王九龙说话。

张九龄本来是想要上前去听听他们在说什么，他害怕二哥还放不下王九龙，害怕二哥对王九龙做什么。他知道王九龙不情愿，但是他看见了王九龙趴在二哥的肩膀上，伏在二哥耳边和他说话。

这让张九龄想到自己以前偷看他们的床第之事被二哥发现，他挨了二哥的打，身上疼得要死还不往等人都走了翻进小楼里来看王九龙。那个时候王九龙还不爱搭理他，背过身子闭上眼睛睡觉。

也是像现在这样的懒怠，张九龄把要埋进自己胸口的王九龙的脸扳过来，认认真真地问他：“你去找我二哥干什么？”

“你那么紧张干什么。”王九龙伸出手摸了摸张九龄的脸，“你怕我对他念念不忘？”

“那倒不会。”张九龄捉住他的手张开嘴巴一根一根地含着王九龙的手指，“我是怕他为难你。”

“以前你可不是这样的。”王九龙笑话他，“以前你都是凶我的。”

“以前，我是担心你。”

“现在呢？就不担心了吗？”王九龙松开了张九龄翻过身坐在张九龄的腿上，他翘着屁股，手握着张九龄的阴茎，一点一点扶着它自己坐下去。他的声音有着说不出来的满足，身体向后仰。

“如果我告诉你，我约了他明晚来小楼后面的厢房，你会怎么样？”

不像是玩笑话，张九龄按住王九龙的腰，他想要从王九龙脸上的表情里看出些什么，但是王九龙除了享受，别无其他。

王九龙很少主动，这样的时候更是难得。以前做爱的时候，他的脸上也有享受，更多的却是皱着眉头，像是痛苦和欢愉同在。但是今天他的脸上都是兴奋，因为这样的主动摇晃着他的屁股，风情万种却像不染尘埃初尝情事的少年。

张九龄放他继续玩，在他玩累了之后把他重新压在身下。王九龙爽了，但是他还没有，他攒着几乎还没用的力气，使劲操着身下的人。如果可以亲密，那么他就要做到更亲密，如果已经足够亲近，那么他就要把王九龙揉碎在自己的身体里。

“如果我知道你约了他来小楼后面的厢房，我会把你操到没有力气，让你连床都下不了。我会让你连睁眼都费劲，没工夫周旋我二哥。”张九龄每说一个字就用力操得更深一点，王九龙张开嘴巴说不出话来，只能不断地喘着气，胸口上下起伏。

“以为我会这么说吧？”张九龄眼中都是温柔，他怜惜地摸了摸王九龙的脸，伸出舌头来去勾着王九龙的舌，“可是我不会这样做。”

“我会放你完完整整地去见他，我也希望你能够完完整整地回来。身体里不多他的恶心东西，身上也没有那些触目惊心的抓痕。”

“我知道我舍不得，但我不能不舍得。我知道你有你自己的道理。”

能够再次这么近距离地靠近王九龙实在难得。旧情人相见实属难得，现在王九龙应该是跟着张九龄，他这个弟弟会比他好吗？男人之间的嫉妒和占有欲都是无知且可怕的，你不知道他会为了这样的欲望做出什么事情来。

所以他不就在父亲离开的第一时间去摸去了小楼。王九龙真是诱人，竟然自己躲在小楼里自慰。他还记得王九龙含着泪求他快点的样子，脸颊绯红，额头上沁着汗，他身下也在流着那又脏又黏的东西。可是他下意识地就去舔了，王九龙的东西，都是好的。

张九龄的二哥越想越兴奋，他摸黑过来的时候瞒过了二太太。他希望王九龙没有等太久，没有不耐烦。他都想好了，如果王九龙生气，他就会说：可人儿，我房里不是还有个母老虎嘛，他没有你温柔，也没有你好操，可人儿，好东西都是需要等的。

唯一让他不舒服的就是王九龙约他到了小楼后面的厢房里。小楼本来就是王九龙自己的专属了，这是谁都认可的事情。可少有人知道，小楼后面还有东西的两边厢房，本来是为着临溪看山的客所，只是没人愿意到小楼来，家里没人喜欢王九龙。

谁进到小楼里来绝对是王九龙能够依靠的，也许是王九龙他的气吧，不让他到小楼里来。没关系，他这样想着，只要是王九龙同意，他可以把王九龙从家里带出去。他可以养着王九龙，反正和张九龄做也是做，和自己做也是做。

月色朦胧，这样好的月色，岂能辜负？

厢房里静悄悄的，只有床头一盏油灯。床上被子里鼓鼓囊囊的，一定是王九龙在等着他。他摸了摸自己胸口里的一对镯子，他专门为了王九龙打的，他要感动王九龙，就要花下血本。

他不敢造次，手掀开被子摸到了一节手腕。皮肤细腻，这么久不见王九龙果然更加好摸了。他迫不及待地把那对镯子套上去，直接把人拉在怀里，“心肝儿”地喊着他。

“你轻点儿，把灯给熄了吧。”被子里的人半推半就，声音也娇俏迷人，香水味道格外浓郁。

“好。”张九龄的二哥被这喜悦冲昏了头脑，直接把床头的灯给熄掉了。芙蓉帐暖度春宵，花好月圆人团圆。

张九龄今晚没在他屋子里。他的脚不听他的控制，直接拐到了小楼，他到小楼下驻足良久，最后还是决定跟着自己的心走。王九龙在厢房，不会回来，小楼是他一个人的了。

平常王九龙就是一个人守着这间屋子开着窗户看着月亮吗？这样想还真是寂寞，他来了还好，能够陪着王九龙。那么之前的时光呢？

张九龄觉得自己太傻了，这个时候他还在想着王九龙。他的生命里好像王九龙占去了大半，他因为王九龙而欢喜，也因为王九龙想要强大。

只是王九龙从来都不属于他。早知道他应该不让王九龙去找他二哥的，他明明就不舍得，也生了好大的气。他大可以像他父亲和那几个哥哥一样，直接把他锁在自己身边，这样就不会有这么多的问题了。

他玩什么纯情，还送给他玲珑锁当作是定情信物。他以为这样就能够打动王九龙，能够留王九龙在自己身边。此刻的王九龙应该是被他二哥抱着，就像每一次他抱着王九龙那样。

妈的，他为什么要这么大度。

张九龄心情烦躁，只想喝些酒来缓解自己心里的郁结，小楼里都是王九龙的痕迹，他从没觉得这里是有多么的压迫。他整理好衣服转身要走，但是他一转身，却看到了王九龙。

王九龙为什么会在这里？张九龄满腔疑惑，但随后却被巨大的欢欣覆盖，他太开心了，王九龙回来了。

“来了为什么要走？”王九龙把酒放下来，心情不错地看着张九龄，“我向厨房要了点酒，你要不要喝点？”

“你为什么，你是放弃了吗？”张九龄紧紧握着王九龙的手，亲了又亲，“我知道你不会和他怎么样的。”

“你刚才的脸色可不是这样的。”王九龙笑着推开了张九龄的手，“我刚才还看到，你一个人站在小楼前犹豫了好久才上来。”

“九龄，你当真喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢，一直喜欢。”

酒香从瓶子里飘出来，盛满了两个酒杯，张九龄一个，王九龙一个。他们像一对新婚的夫妻，满怀欣喜地确认了对方的心意，斟上一杯合卺酒，交杯饮下。

“九龄，不论我做什么，不论我之前和将来发生什么事，你都不会丢下我吗？”

“这是当然。”一杯酒不会喝醉，张九龄知道自己在说什么，也知道王九龙正在慢慢地打开他的心扉，去接受他。

“好，我信你。”

小楼里的是旖旎的风月时光，不负春宵。只是久未居住的厢房就没有这个福气了。

尖叫声和打骂声从小楼后面的厢房里传来，惊动了小楼里的人。张九龄穿上衣服想要去看个究竟，在门口的小丫鬟跌跌撞撞地过来敲门。

“二太太，二太太往小楼后面的厢房来了。”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

09

哭闹声整座小楼都听得到，哪怕是门口的人被拦住，依旧吵得屋内的王九龙不得安生。他对这些置若罔闻，只是用心地挑着茶叶沏着茶。

不仔细看他的手是看不出来他在颤抖的。外面的人骂得实在难听，不忍入耳。但是王九龙在乎的并不是这个，二太太在门口骂人，虽然被拦下来，张九龄应该都知道了。

知道他约张九龄的二哥去小楼后的厢房，也顺便约了心术不正的三太太。既然都是爱风流的人，那么王九龙就让他们叔嫂之间不干净。

据说捉奸的时候三太太的手腕子上还套着精致打样出来的镯子，看起来价值连城。两个人一丝不挂，翻云覆雨正在兴头上，气得二太太头发都竖了起来，直接甩了三太太一巴掌。

如果到这里就消停了还不会怎么样，偏偏被抓了现行的二哥不想承认是自己招惹风流的下场，三个人扭作一团哄打起来，谁也不让谁。

后来才赶到的三哥实在痛心，一纸休书直接休了三太太，说是要与这个家断绝关系再不往来。懦弱的人被压制久了，一旦爆发是下定决心怎么都挽回不了的。

二哥逃出了家里，把事情全都甩给在这个家里无法逃脱的人。二太太不能把自己男人怎么样，只是将这怒气全都转到王九龙的身上。

“王九龙，你给我出来，你勾引我的男人，把这个家弄得这么乱，你以为有张九龄罩你，你就可以无法无天了吗？”

“别当缩头乌龟，你不想好过，我们谁都别想好。”

“你还我的男人！”

第一道茶水过了一遍，王九龙把水倒掉，开始泡第二道。他记得张九龄爱喝这个茶，在他看来这茶有些苦，只有到最后才能尝到后味里的那一点点的甜。

也不知道过了多久，屋外的骂声渐渐远了，声音也低了下去。王九龙倒了两杯茶，像是知道待会会有人来。果不其然，张九龄打着帘子走了进来。

像往常一样，王九龙把一杯茶放在他的面前，自己拿了一杯喝着。他不管张九龄是否自在，从前他没有管过，如今他依旧如此。

但一杯茶喝完，张九龄依旧没动，这让王九龙抬起头，目光全都投到张九龄的身上。

“这是你爱喝的茶。”

“二太太要是只抓到二哥和三嫂搞在一起其实并不会这么生气。”这是张九龄进屋以来的第一句话。王九龙重新给他倒了杯热茶，听到张九龄这句话的时候顿了顿。

“她这种人，就算知道自己的丈夫不干不净也会觉得那就是男人的本性。”张九龄依旧没有喝那杯茶，只是按住了王九龙的手，“就在今天早上，二太太的女婿来找她，直言要休妻。”

“他说二太太教女无方，生出这样一个不洁的女儿来。身上竟然藏着各种男女交合的小物件，管不住自己。女婿出远门半年，回来竟然发现自己的妻子已有两个月的身孕。”

“二太太不认，本来攀亲家就是为了将来张家即便倒了，她也有依靠。养女儿就是有这样的用处，一朝养大嫁出去就有了靠山。二太太是真的教女无方，能让自己失去这个靠山吗？”

“二哥被抓了个现行觉得自己实在没脸，直接卷了钱走人。他和二太太早就没了感情，估计以后家也不会回了。”张九龄看向王九龙，眼神中有说不出来的悲凉和失望。

“九龙，你实话告诉我，一开始你准备给二太太的女儿送那种东西，根本不是为了让二太太下不了台吧？你就笃定了那样好好养出来的千金小姐最容易挪心移性，所以用那些东西故意让她沉沦，让二太太失去这个靠山。”

张九龄多么希望王九龙只是小打小闹的报复，只是为了给过去的痛苦找回不平。但是王九龙点头承认，他说是，一开始他就没打算玩闹。

“三太太受不了休妻，直接跳井死了。三哥和家里断绝了关系，九龙，这就是你想要的结局吗？”整个家一夜之间被折腾到天翻地覆，支离破碎。

“我没想要三太太死，也没想要他们休妻。”王九龙愣了两下，他没想到事情会发展到这样的地步。他从头到尾只是想要报复自己恨的人。

老爷年事已高，换了别院住着，王九龙虽有不甘，却也感念他让自己活了下来。大太太吃斋念佛，从不管家里的事，王九龙不迁怒到她。三哥心有愧疚，王九龙也没有抓着不放为难过她。

二太太因为男人的过错怀恨于他，甚至在他的饭菜里下药刁难他，还像个没事人一样的在筵席上取笑嘲讽他。养出来的孩子也是毒蝎心肠的空皮囊，学了一副刻薄模样。王九龙送了不堪的大礼，原封不动地把那些嘲讽还回去让他们亲身感受。

二哥仍然贼心不死，三太太欲念不消，连是非好歹都分不清楚。谁都可以脱掉裤子一场欢情，那王九龙就成全他们。反正都是一家人不是，亲上加亲。

王九龙不后悔，哪怕给他再来一次的机会他仍然会这么做。他知道这样做张九龄会生气，但是他和这个家没有关系，他如果不这么做，受苦的就会是他。

结局谁都料想不到，谁也不期望如此。王九龙不希望误伤他人，也没想过要把谁逼死。即便是他赌气说恨死了张九龄的二哥，他想要张九龄二哥去死，但是张九龄拉着他的手让他放二哥一条生路的时候，王九龙心软了。

他甚至决定报复完对他贼心不死的二哥和对他欲望不消的三太太之后就放下一切。他只要做这点事情来让他们弥补往日的痛，做完了这些事情，他正准备把自己的往后余生全都交给张九龄。

可是现在张九龄掐着他的脖子，把他一直推到床上。王九龙没有反抗，玲珑锁的声音一路作响，他抓住床板，只是静静地看着张九龄。

他们在这张床上做过无数次，张九龄怀着欣喜在床上说过很多次喜欢王九龙，而现在张九龄依旧在床上压着王九龙，只是不再说喜欢。

玲珑锁被扯了下来，在光亮之下那道裂痕格外刺眼。张九龄还记得那是第一次把玲珑锁送给王九龙的时候，王九龙随手扔到桌子上磕出来的裂痕。张九龄不以为意，从没想到他和王九龙之间有一天竟然也生出裂痕来。

张九龄松了手，看着王九龙捂着脖子大口地喘着气，他握着玲珑锁自嘲地笑了笑：“九龙，你知道我为什么生气吗？”

我气的是你做这些事情从来都不肯告诉我，我为了能够让你感觉到心安，拼了命地想要强大，想要你觉得留在我的身边能够让你忘记过去的那段痛苦。然而你一意孤行，把我排除在外，用你自己的方法来解决问题。

你不相信我，不相信我能够保护好你，不相信我能给你一个家，不相信我能把你从痛苦中带出来。

张九龄知道王九龙的痛苦，所以哪怕是王九龙伤害到了和他有血缘关系的人，感觉到王九龙会把家里搅和成这样他也没有阻止过。这是他这个家里的人，欠王九龙的。

可是王九龙不信任他，这让他除了无力感，再感觉不到任何未来。好像他做的都是无用功，他花费了无数的时间和精力，委身体贴着王九龙的一切，就是希望王九龙能够接受他。

如果王九龙能够有半分对他的低头和靠近，他都能够欣喜半分。从前是，现在依旧是。可是王九龙只是仰着头，含着眼泪也倔强着沉默。

风雨来的就是这样的猝不及防，王九龙的身子在颤抖，他在害怕。张九龄在他身上的样子像极了他的哥哥，凶狠，不讲道理。

沉浸在情欲里的张九龄好像全然忘了王九龙害怕这样的天气，他只是把王九龙的两只手绑在床板上，疯狂地占有他。又或者张九龄是知道王九龙在颤抖和害怕的，他们两个人的身子紧紧相连，张九龄怎么会感觉不到王九龙身体的变化呢。

床单上都是泥泞，张九龄退出来的时候肮脏的液体直接从王九龙的腿根里慢慢地流出来。他把王九龙的手放下来，他知道自己对王九龙做了什么事情，张九龄做好了王九龙从此不再理他的准备。

然而双手被松开，王九龙做的第一件事就是去拥抱张九龄。他的眼睛里甚至还有泪，即使如此，他的双手得空的时候，还是去拥抱了张九龄。

电闪雷鸣，张九龄脱了自己的外衣，挡住了王九龙裸露在外面，微微发红的腿根。他不敢看王九龙的眼睛，因为那个拥抱，张九龄把想要问王九龙的话，给憋了回去。

张九龄想问王九龙，问他是否对自己有过半点认真的情分。

他没有问出口。

小楼的晚上其实一直是寂寞的，和王九龙长久相伴的只有天上的一弯月亮和两袖清风。只是突然而来的纵情声色和温柔让王九龙忘了形。

王九龙撑着身子坐起来，他伸出手把张九龄放在床头的玲珑锁拿在手中。

明明他警告过自己的，不要心动。哪怕是张九龄对他有多好，他能做的就是不伤害张九龄。可是他听着玲珑锁发出的清脆的声音，他知道他还是输了。

王九龙学会沏张九龄爱喝的茶了，可是张九龄没有喝。

王九龙准备相信张九龄了，可是张九龄对他失望了。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

10

王九龙没想到他还能看到张九龄的二哥。自打张九龄不来小楼，王九龙就没有关过门来睡觉，他什么都不怕，好像有风雨的夜晚他也能够自己熬过来。

他比从前更不爱流眼泪了，好在张九龄并没有把玲珑锁拿走。王九龙现在拥有的，除了这把玲珑锁别的再没有了，他把锁放在枕头底下，他不敢听到它在发出声音来，每一次玲珑锁发出声响来，都能够勾起他和张九龄的回忆。

张九龄的二哥就这样轻而易举地进了门来，他的眼中有着挫败和愤怒，不知是从何而来的。王九龙原本以为是张九龄，他还没想好怎么面对张九龄，也没有动作。

直到王九龙感觉身子一沉，并没有怜惜的动作弄痛他之后，他才推开身上的人坐起来，一脸的警惕。

“怎么是你。”

“不是我，你在等着张九龄吗？你现在都这样顺从他了吗，只要是他，把你干死了你是不是也觉得无所谓？”

“我不想看见你。”王九龙撇过脸去，两个男人在一张床上总让他害怕，怕发生什么不好的事情。他想到了张九龄，他好怕张九龄这个时候会进来，他怕张九龄误会他。

“我也不想看见你，”张九龄的二哥冷笑着，“从前我还想看见你，但是你不识好歹竟然算计我。王九龙，你好狠的心，哪怕你不喜欢我，我们之间难道也没有那么点情意吗？”

“你能够喜欢张九龄，却不能够喜欢我。而我这个弟弟，竟然为了你也开始算计我。”

“王九龙，张家现在这个样子，都是因为你。”

都是因为他吗？王九龙闭上眼睛发出了自嘲的笑声，他身上的衣服被撕坏了，那还是张九龄给他做的新衣裳，他没穿过几回，这一道口子像是撕在了他的心上，让他的心都揪了起来。

反抗是无用的举动，王九龙紧紧地抱住最后那么点可以挡在他身上的布料，却无法让那双摸向他身子的手停下来。

“王九龙，你对我做过的事情，我现在全都还给你。”

“而且我还告诉你，你就算再喜欢张九龄又能怎么样呢，他要和别人订婚了。”

张九龄进门来的时候看到的是颤抖着身子的王九龙。他二哥正在脱裤子，而王九龙的身上泛着粉色，腿根之间的东西让人无法忽视。

这让张九龄想到几年前，小楼里也是这样的场景。他知道王九龙不愿意被他二哥搞，于是假装无心地撞进来，张九龄换来了他二哥的一顿鞭子，但是好在王九龙也因此躲过了一次玩弄。

那个时候张九龄也是差不多时间进来的，他第一次看到情欲中的王九龙，红着眼睛却死咬着嘴唇。那个时候张九龄就下定决心，想要去亲王九龙，让他不要再咬自己的嘴巴。

而现在王九龙就在他身边，触手可碰的距离，并且再也没有人能够左右得了他了。可是他却迟疑了。

张九龄让丫鬟去准备了洗澡水，他重新找了一件衣服帮王九龙暂时换上。他没等到王九龙靠过来，他也没看到王九龙的委屈。王九龙只是扣好衣服看着他，小声地说了一句：他没进去。

“清洗一下吧。”张九龄摸了摸他的头，在王九龙闭上眼睛的时候，亲了亲他的眼睛。

木桶里的水是温的，王九龙不知道自己在里面泡了多久。张九龄脱了衣服进来的时候，他才想起来要淋一淋露在外面的肩膀。

就像以前一样，王九龙翻身过来坐在张九龄的身上，捧起他的脸要亲下去。张九龄没有躲，他摊开手臂抓住木桶的边缘任由王九龙亲着。他不回应，只半眯着眼睛看向王九龙。

两个人的尴尬从那一晚上就开始了，张九龄不来小楼，不过问王九龙的情况。王九龙不主动求和，只是窝在小楼里哪里也不出去。

只有亲吻和靠近才让他们看起来和从前一样，一个是意气风发刚接管大家的少爷，一个是深院里人人觊觎的金丝雀。

如果从一开始这样就好了，如果能够不动心就好了。张九龄没急着顶进王九龙的身体里，他把脸全都埋进王九龙的胸膛。他看起来很疲惫，像是打赢了胜仗回来的将军，即使他满脸的欢喜也掩盖不了眉间的辛苦。

王九龙轻轻地抚平了他紧皱的眉头，就听见张九龄开口：“我和二哥闹掰了，我拿走了大部分的家产，把所有二哥名下的商铺都买了下来。”

“二太太卷着她那一屋子钱跑去找二哥了，他们不会善罢甘休的。”张九龄的气息都扑在王九龙的胸口上，弄得王九龙心头发痒，“现在他们不会伤害你了，他们只会冲我来了。”

迟早会有这么一天的。自从张九龄决定接管张家的时候，就知道会有这么一天的，他有兄弟亲人之间的感情，但是他人未必会有。

但是张九龄还是会难过，也许是身上流着一样的血吧。

他其实和他们也没什么两样，也同样对王九龙凶狠残暴过。但是他又和他们不一样，他大部分时间是懂得克制的，因为那么一点对王九龙的爱。

桶里的雾气让两个人都看不清彼此的脸，王九龙还拥抱着张九龄，没有放开手。这样不就够了吗，王九龙并没有因为张九龄的粗暴而生气，不理他。但是张九龄又觉得不够，触手可得的王九龙，为什么他总是得不到。

张九龄的嗓子都哑了，他把王九龙抱在怀里，一点一点地进入他的身体。王九龙的身子还像以前那么软，后面又紧，不知道他是怎么做到的，让人总是忘不掉，想要把他揉进自己的身体里去。

但是这一次张九龄做的比谁都温柔。王九龙能够感觉得到，他以为是张九龄还在介意刚才的场景，他的腿间流出了那样脏的东西，是他怎么说都辩解不了的。他被摸得动情了，他不能自已，他凭着最后的一点理智保护好了自己的身体，他怕张九龄不相信他，所以强调了一遍。

和张九龄在一起之后，王九龙再没和别人有过什么。和张九龄在一起之后，王九龙把自己全都给了张九龄。

王九龙还未张口，张九龄就堵住了他的唇，像在告别一般，张九龄说：“九龙，你没戴玲珑锁。”

“在枕头底下。”王九龙只觉得心里有酸涩的疼，他觉得张九龄现在就像是他握在手中的一捧沙，他越用力地握紧沙子就流失得更快。要是他松了手，就会直接失去张九龄。

“我舍不得戴，戴上他我会忍不住想你。”王九龙第一次说他会想念张九龄，他从前觉得这些心思说不说出口并不重要。

王九龙也许有一点点喜欢张九龄，在更早的时候，那时候张九龄还没有管家。他每天只待在小楼里，张九龄每次都会来看他，不和他做别的，只是看着他就高兴得像个孩子。每一次王九龙被那几个哥哥弄痛，浑身是伤，也是张九龄第一个把药送过来。

那时候王九龙觉得张九龄只是可怜他。后来在他管家之后，他心死地看到了自己的未来吃不下饭的时候，还是张九龄派人一天三顿饭地关照着。

他的心是从那一晚上的暴雨天开始慢慢柔软的，张九龄并未爽约，冒着雨来到他的身边。后来知道张九龄为他和二哥打架，满脸是伤。他上药的手都在颤抖，嘴上说出来的话却一副事不关己的样子。

他习惯把这些细节忽视，他不敢想，但是在什么时候他开始发现自己离不开张九龄的呢，他不记得。在张府的时间太长了，他自己都忘了。

但是现在王九龙要是不说，以后恐怕也就没机会说了。他勾住了张九龄的脖子，感受着张九龄在他身体里的每一次动作，他仰着头，终于把喜欢说出了口。

“九龄，我喜欢你，别不要我。”

重新回到床上的时候夜已经深了。红色绣被上绣的是一对鸳鸯，被子是张九龄很久之前换的，他说这就当是他和王九龙的喜被了。那个时候王九龙红着脸瞪了他一眼，说才不要嫁给张九龄。

“你不嫁给我那你要嫁给谁？”张九龄急着问他。

“我谁也不嫁，我自己一个人过。”王九龙总说他要一个人，说他谁都不喜欢。

张九龄以前会说，那你喜欢喜欢我吧。可是现在，张九龄只是把被子给王九龙掖好，自己把架子上的衣服一件一件地穿好。

“你要去哪儿？”张九龄少有来了小楼却不在小楼过夜的时候，王九龙当他还在生气，立刻把被子踢了坐起身来匆忙地拉住他的手，“不睡觉吗？”

“你放心，现在这个家里没人能够给你带来伤害了，”张九龄拿掉了王九龙的手，“我去书房，还要看看那些理不上头绪的账。”

张九龄重新把王九龙的被子盖好，在他额头上落下一个吻当作安抚。他做完这些才要起身，就又被王九龙拉了回去。

“我有话要问你。”

“你说。”张九龄耐着性子，摸了摸王九龙的脸。

“你是不是要和别人成亲了？”

王九龙没有睡意，他看着这人去楼空的景象不由得感到可笑，他推开窗子除了猎猎的风再感受不到其他，就连他仰起头想要看看天上的星星，也没能够看到一颗。

连月亮也不知道藏哪儿去了。

脑海里还回荡着张九龄走的时候留下的最后一句话。王九龙问他，是不是要和别人成亲了，张九龄点了点头，说是。

王九龙想到了什么突然跑到床上去，他伸手把放在枕头底下的玲珑锁掏出来，气鼓鼓地摔在了地上。没过两秒他又光着脚从床上下来，站在冰凉的地面上把玲珑锁捡起来抱在怀里。

还好这一次没有再摔出一道口子，还好这次没有摔坏。王九龙像个傻子一样坐在地上，一遍又一遍地摸着玲珑锁，描绘着它的形状。

他的眼泪砸在了地上，摔成了几瓣，他在那一刻看到了他破碎的心，和心底里的呐喊。

他不愿意离开张九龄。

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

11

张府好久没有这么热闹了。大红灯笼早早地就被挂了出去，灯火通明。来来往往的抱着彩礼进进出出的人晃花了行人的眼。

但是只有张府里面的人知道，所有的热闹不过是一个虚假的外壳。府邸里并没多少欢乐的气氛，最喜庆的，就是王九龙身上的那身衣裳了。

是新做的，连张九龄也没看他穿过。通身的墨绿色将他的皮肤衬得更加白皙，眉梢眼角里都有着张九龄许久不见的神采。

自己和别人订婚，王九龙就那么高兴吗？张九龄的酒喝了一巡又一巡，王九龙坐在他身边，什么也没说只是给他倒着酒。王九龙没有戴玲珑锁，哪怕王九龙说过他舍不得戴，张九龄心中依旧是不痛快。

他知道，王九龙现在不争不闹，不是死心就是认命了。张九龄不喜欢这样的王九龙，他喜欢那个和他闹着脾气，不顺着他来，偶尔撒娇抱着他的王九龙。

订婚是迫不得已，为了稳固自己的地位来对付二哥。他自己也想过，就这么订婚了是不是太过草率，但是他下定了决心，想要快速扳倒二哥，只有这样才能够更好地保护好王九龙。

张九龄没喝王九龙倒过来的酒，王九龙拿着酒杯放到他的唇边张九龄都没张开嘴巴。王九龙有些无奈，思索了再三只要自己仰头把酒含在嘴里，慢慢靠过来。

唇瓣敲开紧锁的大门，香醇的酒顺着嘴巴流进去。王九龙不太习惯在许多人面前这样喂酒，两边脸颊羞得通红却没停下来。他懂得了身为金丝雀该做的事情，主人养着他们，需要他们为自己排解寂寞，而他们要做的，就是讨主人欢心。

这个家里谁都知道王九龙的身份，唯独王九龙自己不清楚。浓烈的爱和恨他都不应该有，无心最好。但是他既然动了心，自己就不能够控制。他可以伪装，他可以装成最乖巧听话的雀儿，让主人不要厌弃自己。

不过就是订婚成亲，张九龄迟早都会都这么一天的。张家的少爷还能真的和金丝雀儿厮混一辈子吗，不可能的。他可以陪在张九龄身边，只要陪在他的身边，这就够了。

爱能够让人变卑微，王九龙现在有些理解了，为什么那些女人都要为男人而活。但是他不会和那些女人一样，他不打算争也不打算抢了。

只要一把玲珑锁就能够让他满足了。那一把锁里，锁住了他最快乐的时光，那段时光他从前不知道珍惜，也没觉得有多宝贵，只有现在他回头了才发觉那段时光对他来说有多么重要。

他来张府，最好的运气就是遇见了张九龄。既然一开始他就是在小楼的，那么他就应该一直在小楼里，握着玲珑锁，等着张九龄。又也许过不了多久，张九龄就会把他忘了，和新婚妻子甜甜蜜蜜，早生贵子。

那么他王九龙愿意给张九龄这样的体面，来报答张九龄对自己所做的一切。

窗外的风把小楼的窗户吹开了，王九龙没有睡，光着脚从榻上下来想要把窗户关上。这时候不会有人再往这里来了，他甚至把丫鬟都遣去了前院。

身后的一个拥抱让王九龙的手停顿了几下。他闻到了酒的味道，不是他自己身上的，而是抱着他的那个人身上的味道。温暖的拥抱让他贪恋，王九龙转身，真的就看到了他心里惦念着的张九龄。

王九龙记得他被张九龄抱在桌子上做过一次，那时候的心情和现在完全不一样。同样是做，但是王九龙这时候怀着对张九龄满腔的热爱，只觉得张九龄怎么要他，也是不够的。

“哥哥，你抱着我，把我抱到床上去吧。”

红色的帐子被放了下来，张九龄还像从前一样迫不及待。他把王九龙身上的衣服褪到腰间就急着要去亲吻王九龙的脖颈，他没有醉，喝了那么点酒完全是给他助了兴，他去摸王九龙的裤裆，想要这样揉搓着，让王九龙再喊他一声哥哥。

“玲珑锁依旧在枕头底下吗？”张九龄伸手去摸，并没摸到。他想知道王九龙到底把玲珑锁放在了哪里，他想要听玲珑锁挂在王九龙身上发出的声响。

“我今天是随身带着的。”为了不让玲珑锁发出一点声响，也舍不得冷落它，所以包了几层放在了身上。张九龄听后把它掏出来，用牙咬开，重新帮王九龙挂在了脖子上。

“九龙，我想听你说你爱我。”

玲珑锁的声音又响了起来，比以前多了些低沉，也更有韵味了些。王九龙跪在床上，屁股翘得高高的，他这是在邀请张九龄进来，请张九龄弄疼他，弄坏他。

王九龙少有这样的主动，更是少有这样听话的时候。张九龄没有犹豫地撞进来，手从腰腹往上摸，要王九龙含住他的手指。他听着王九龙呜呜咽咽的声音，更加卖力地顶着胯，让王九龙彻彻底底地瘫软在自己的身体里。

“哥哥，我爱你。”

剩下来的事情王九龙就都不知道了，他的眼皮在打架，浑身都使不上力气。应该是王九龙绞了帕子帮他把腿间股缝里的东西弄干净的。他只趴在张九龄的怀里，双手随意地搭在他的怀里。

“今天怎么这样听话？”张九龄来小楼是心情烦闷，今天的王九龙太反常了，让他不习惯。

“听话不好吗，”王九龙抬起头，“听话了，你就不会赶我走了，就算是娶了新的妻子，至少念着旧情，也会善待我吧。”

“既然你娶亲，那就一定是有用的。我不知道是为了什么，但是我不想你为难。”左不过还是他自己伤心就好了，没关系，他习惯了。

张九龄听他这么说，情绪有些激动。他抓着王九龙的手翻过身来把王九龙扣在身下，他想不到王九龙这样的心甘情愿，他想不到王九龙为了他能够委屈自己。

“我娶亲，是为了你。”张九龄哑着嗓子道，“为了保护你。二哥卷土重来，我怕他伤害到你。”

“订婚成亲是想要稳固势力，不是必须和一定。我可以自己慢慢扛起来，只是会慢。我怕你等不了，也不想等。”

“我本来想放你走的，可是我终归舍不得。”

张九龄的急切让王九龙慌了手脚，他没想到张九龄要放了他，他以为，张九龄还在生他的气，气他把这个家搞得天翻地覆，气他不懂得珍惜张九龄对他的好。

他害怕张九龄不喜欢他了，可是张九龄说，他从来都是为了要保护他。

“我不要走，我说过了，我喜欢你。”王九龙俯下身子从被子里滑下去，他去舔张九龄的腿间，这是他第一次这样欢喜地去碰张九龄这里，他喜欢张九龄的这根东西，喜欢他埋在自己身体里的感觉。

除去情爱的刺激，更多的是两情相悦的欢喜。张九龄没阻止王九龙的举动，他摸着王九龙的头，轻柔地捏着王九龙的耳朵。

这是他梦寐以求的人，他夜里常常想念，是他觉得今生再也得不到的人。现在他心爱的人说喜欢他，低着头心甘情愿地做着他曾经怎么都不愿意做的事情。

玲珑锁的铃铛打在张九龄的腿根，弄得张九龄痒痒的。张九龄忍住了，等王九龙把他那根东西舔得立起来，这才把他拉开，让王九龙张开腿好好地夹着，夹得紧一些。

“九龙，只要你一句话。”张九龄摸了摸王九龙那有些发肿的唇瓣，“你如果真的介意，我便不娶亲，不走这条捷径。”

“那你会很辛苦吗？”王九龙让自己更靠近张九龄，担忧道，“我不想看你辛苦。”

“那你要把我推给别的女人吗？”张九龄点了点他的鼻子，看着他撇着的嘴，凑过去含住了他的唇。

“九龙你放心，只要你在我身边，什么苦我都可以接受。只要你喜欢我，像以前一样偶尔闹脾气，也偶尔担心我。”

“只要你心里有我。”

王九龙鼻头一酸，他知道张九龄的意思，他没看错人，张九龄是这个世上唯一对他好的人了。他何德何能，能让张九龄这样喜欢着，这样放在心上。

他低着头，把今日所有乖巧的伪装全都卸了下来。他好委屈，他恨不得全都告诉张九龄，但是话到嘴边他怎么都说不出口。张九龄问他，介不介意自己娶亲，张九龄说，只要自己不同意，他便尊重自己。

王九龙知道这样有些自私，但是他好想就这么自私一回。他捧着张九龄的脸，有些紧张又羞涩，他小声说道：“我，介意的。”

春宵苦短，更别提是交了心的有情人的夜晚。高高的月亮悬挂在窗外，屋子里的人相拥在一起，张九龄低下头，帮王九龙把玲珑锁戴好，亲了亲王九龙的唇。

“九龙，玲珑锁就是我们的定情信物，我不负你。”

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

12

张九龄拒绝了联姻家里又天翻地覆了一次。这次不是二哥，而是吃斋念佛的大太太。大太太有多久没有出过佛堂了。她自己都不记得了。

常年的吃斋念佛让大太太更加沉静了下去，那张脸没有了表情，更没有了生气，对什么都是冷漠且有距离的。

王九龙知道大太太出佛堂了还是张九龄告诉他的，他正躺在床上玩着玲珑锁，冷不防被张九龄抢走了玩具他还有些不高兴。他噘着嘴上来要抢，却被张九龄搂住，重新按回了床上。

“送你玲珑锁不是给你玩的。”张九龄按住王九龙的两双手，“我当初送你，是奔着定情信物送你的，你认真一点可以吗？”

“我哪有不认真？”王九龙被说得委屈，撇着嘴歪过头，“我要是不认真，就会像第一次那样，直接扔出去。上面那一道口子不是还在吗，你不会忘了吧。”

“没忘，永远不会忘。”张九龄松开他的手，帮他把玲珑锁戴好，“九龙，玲珑锁永远别摘下来。我想过放了你，但是你没走，那这一辈子就这样过下去了，行不行？”

“九龙，我喜欢你。”

久违的亲吻，王九龙坐在张九龄的腿上，衣服并没脱下来。他们不急着做旖旎的事情，他们有的是时间来浪费，也有时间慢慢消磨。

亲吻是有情人才会做的心动的事情。柔软的唇一点一点地落在脸颊、嘴角。如果王九龙涂上点口红，此刻张九龄的脸上定然全是印子，花了脸是一定的。

张九龄虚虚地抱住王九龙的腰，闭上眼睛回应着他的吻，就在王九龙情难自禁勾住张九龄脖子的时候，张九龄开了口。

“大太太说，她要见我们。”

被子裹上来，张九龄抬起王九龙的屁股揉了那么几下这才分开他的臀瓣慢慢抵进去。王九龙脱口而出的轻哼是勾着张九龄的失神的药。从前做这档事情的时候也没觉得有这样的欢愉，可能是因为交换了真心，两个人的心又贴近了不少。

王九龙被顶得身子都软了，腰也塌了下去任凭张九龄作乱。他不知道张九龄竟然这样会，明明是一样的顶撞，张九龄就能够每一次都撞在他的心口上。王九龙听着玲珑锁清脆的声音，他的心也跟着起伏上下。

张九龄是他的唯一依靠，是他藏在心口里的人。这个时候情话已经不那么重要了，可就算如此，王九龙还是想要捧着张九龄的脸，说些什么。

说什么都好，说这是他进张府以来，和别人做过很多次这样的事情，最让他爽的还是张九龄。情色都是人的本性，王九龙被打开了这样的口子，做这些事情只是为了把这道口子填满。但其他人总是缺了那么一点，总是有东西流出来，他的身体虽然满足，但是心里越发空虚。

张九龄填满了他，满足了他。王九龙自己就是一把锁，身上有一个小小的洞口，总等着人去捅，很多人捅进去了，来回捣腾最后还得退出来。只有张九龄，先是把他归为己有，然后一点一点地把所有的扣都对上，找准了口直接捅开了王九龙。张九龄是解开王九龙的钥匙。

是什么样的锁呢，也许就是玲珑锁吧。许多事情并没那么坏，也没那么好，当张九龄送王九龙玲珑锁的那一天开始，就什么都定了下来。

“九龙，你相信我吗？”张九龄帮王九龙理了理衣服，这话他以前说过，王九龙没回应，他也没勇气听。现在他重新问一遍，想知道王九龙的答案。

“我相信你。”王九龙把玲珑锁藏进了最里面的衣服里，贴着自己的皮肉，用自己的身体包裹它，温暖它。就算再可怕的事情，只要张九龄在他身边，不离开他，他都不害怕。

再来到前院，王九龙有些陌生。张家虽然不如从前，但也不是立刻就能够落魄的，可是现在阶前杂草丛生，并没有人来打理。一路的花草也都枯死不少，下人被遣散出去不少，凄凄凉凉的景象看起来不免有些唏嘘。

这一切都要从王九龙的报复开始说起，张九龄劝慰王九龙，就算没有了王九龙的报复，张家依旧会是这样的结局。王九龙只是把张家这层遮羞布揭掉了，虽然残酷，但对张家来说，对张九龄来说，的确是件好事。

不破不立，不把残余坍塌到一半的墙壁推倒，就建不起新的高楼来。

王九龙知道这个道理，但是他仍然有着惭愧和感叹。他见证过张家的兴盛现在也看到了张家的消沉，荣华富贵不过就是一瞬间的事情，人生离合，经历了几番离合也就到了迟暮之年，到底有什么事情是值得的，什么事情是不值得的呢。

“你啊，就是心太善了。”张九龄在进厅堂前对王九龙说道。他想起了之前带王九龙出门，想起了王九龙和小乞丐蹲在一起，王九龙把他心爱的糖画给了陌生人，脸上也露出满足的笑容来。

不管怎么变化，王九龙还是那样的，还是那个能让张九龄心里柔软，想要把全世界的好都送到王九龙面前的，善良的人。

人人都说相由心生，如果仅从面相上就能够去看清一个人那是太过刻板的事情。谁能够想到手捻着佛珠，双手合十说着阿弥陀佛的人会有毒辣的心肠呢。

青灯古佛的陪伴的滋味只有大太太懂得，谁能知道那些日日夜夜里，失去了丈夫的打击和木鱼的声响让她明白了什么，悟出了什么呢。

也许悟出来，就不会有这样的执念，也许早就放下了，也就不会说出了这样让人心寒的话来。

屋子里只有茶盏发出的瓷器声，大太太喝了一口侧过身把吃进嘴里的茶叶吐在了地上。没吐在张九龄和王九龙的脸上算是好的了，大太太用这样体面的举止作为反抗，好让她看着把张家搞成这样的两个人。

“九龄，我原本以为，你是张家的人。父亲犯的错，把这样的人弄回家里去，不过也就是玩玩，他也没有想过要把整个张家都翻过来送给他搅和。”

“你那几个哥哥不争气，但是你们身上毕竟流着同样的血，你为何要护着一个外人？”

张九龄的大哥王九龙没见过，自打进府那天大太太就已经守寡了，他头一回这样认真地看着大太太。王九龙明白大太太的话是什么意思，她在责怪自己一个外人，因为受到了那么点痛苦就毁了整个张家。大太太自己也是张家的人，自然是要为了整个张家着想。

就算这本来是这个家里的人做出的错事，大太太也会把这种错忽视，彻彻底底地把矛头都指向王九龙。王九龙是个外人，本来就不应该进张家的门。

但是大太太似乎忘记了，她本来也是一个外人，嫁进了张家来。

“张家欠我的，你大哥也欠我的。我没什么好讨要的，九龄，你二哥二嫂子还在外面，毕竟是一家人，别闹得不好看。至于王九龙，赶出去吧。”

“大嫂，这个家迟早是要这样的，我们比谁都清楚。你明明知道九龙只是提前揭开了那一层我们家里谁都不愿意去揭开的那一幕。这层纱迟早是要被揭掉的，只有揭掉了，才能更好地立起来。”

“张九龄，你别被这只养在家里的金丝雀弄得发了昏。这是你父亲和你哥哥都玩过的人，你整日里对着他，不觉得恶心吗？把他赶出去，或者是你养在外面，我都不管，我不想在家里看到他。”

真不愧是信佛念佛之人，句句都能扎在王九龙的心口上，什么难听的话都能说出口。信佛的人没有慈悲，每一句话都想要把别人弄死。

王九龙还没说话，张九龄抢在了他的前头：“大嫂，我不知道是谁和您说了什么话，把您请了出来。但是我话也撂在这里，我是一家之主，所有的实权都在我的手里，我不需要听别人给我的忠告，不用别人给我做决定。”

“还有，二哥我会把他扳倒的。这些年他对这个家做了什么谁都清楚不是吗？我还没算上他对九龙做的那些事情，您觉得我会放弃王九龙吗？”

出了厅堂王九龙才回过神来，张九龄替他说了很多的话，他只听到了赶出家门，扳倒谁。这些和他有关的，和张家有关的恩怨，他已经厌倦了，不想再管了，这时候张九龄站了出来。

“你刚才那番话，大太太听了心里一定不痛快。”王九龙勾住了他的手臂，笑道，“九龄，你有一天会厌倦我的，到时候你会后悔吗？”

王九龙被抵到了假山边上，就像当初张九龄带着王九龙来前院的时候那样。王九龙终于能够把藏在里衣的玲珑锁拿出来，他热情地回抱着张九龄，不顾一切地吻上对方的唇瓣。

“不会有这么一天的，我爱你，和你在一起怎么都不会觉得烦。我只觉得时间还不够，不够我们好好在一起。”

“谢谢你，九龄。”

“不客气。”

小丫鬟跑来小楼说大太太砸了佛堂折腾了好长时间，张九龄只是说一句知道了，就没再说话。王九龙正挑着桌面上的核桃吃，听到消息之后也只是抬头看了一眼张九龄。

谁也没说话，但是他们两人四目相对，不用说什么，也心知肚明了。

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

13

王九龙从小楼里搬出来住进了前院里。整个张家空空荡荡的，倒像是他们两个人的新房。张九龄有些抱歉，他说没能够给王九龙一个家。他还记得当初的承诺，他说要给王九龙一个家，可现在倒是王九龙帮他清理了张家，把这个家完完整整地送还给了张九龄。

“没什么的，在哪里都是一样的。”王九龙笑着说，“我只要跟着你就是了。”

“可是这里多少有些不好的回忆。”张九龄皱着眉头，“我怕你心里不痛快，会想起那些。”

“那我还在这里遇见了你，这也要割舍吗？”王九龙从背后勾着张九龄的脖子，调皮地吹着气，吹到他的耳朵眼里去，“那些痛苦让我遇见你，算是我积累的运气。”

怎么会有这样温柔的人，从他蹲在巷子口和小乞丐分享糖画的时候张九龄就知道了，他的雀儿是天底下最好的雀儿。谁都想要得到他，而只有张九龄能有这样的荣幸，得到了王九龙全部的爱。

张九龄收了扇冲着王九龙勾了勾手，让他过来。前院的屋子可比小楼里的大了很多，王九龙分开腿和张九龄面对面坐着，他少有这样正经和张九龄面对面地对视着。他不知道自己为什么红了脸，就像新婚的妻子一样，看着自己的丈夫，怎么都看不够却又不敢抬头看。

怕他知道自己的羞涩，怕他笑话自己的脸红。

“九龙，其实我给你准备了东西。”张九龄故作神秘又带着期盼看向王九龙，“我想要你穿上给我看。”

“是衣服吗？”上一次张九龄送他东西还是玲珑锁，平时做的衣服都是直接给了钱让裁缝铺自己做好送来的，不算正经的礼物。那么张九龄还是第一次送王九龙衣裳。

“你先答应我，要不要穿。”张九龄送上自己的唇，使劲地亲了两下，“不许拒绝我。”

“那我要看看好不好看。”王九龙见张九龄手往床里摸，不一会就摸出了一身衣裳。那身衣裳全是红色的，绣花纹路实在好看，领口还拿金线滚过，王九龙摸了摸料子，只觉得张九龄太浪费了。

应该算得上是嫁衣，但不是女子出嫁的那样有许多新鲜的花样。这是一身男子的红衣，暗纹的绣花低调又好看，张九龄没把他当成女人看，也没当成笼中的鸟，金丝雀那般。张九龄的手抚上这身衣裳，笑着问王九龙，愿不愿意嫁给他。

“九龄。”王九龙送上了自己的胸膛，他褪掉身上的衣服自己套了那身衣裳的外衣，直接坐在了张九龄的腿上，“我们之前喝过合卺酒了，你送了我玲珑锁，现在我给你穿上嫁衣，这下全都齐了。”

“九龄，谢谢你。”

“不，还没齐。”张九龄急切地把王九龙拉过来，穿红色的王九龙太好看了，更何况还是并没穿好松散着衣衫的样子。雪白的肩头现在张九龄的眼中，若隐若现的胸口，还有没套裤子露出来的腿。

张九龄哑着嗓子道：“还差一个，你差我一个洞房花烛夜。”

什么都是红色的。王九龙感觉自己的眼睛也被染上了红色，整个世界都颠倒过来。这便是洞房之夜该有的感觉吗？身子要陷下去了，整个人都想要抓住什么，又想和张九龄就这么沉沦下去。

玲珑锁的声音来了，张九龄用手托着王九龙的背，听着王九龙因为自己发出呜咽细碎的声音，去亲王九龙的身子。他先亲了亲玲珑锁，他仔细感受着上面的一切，包括那条裂缝。玲珑锁见证了他和王九龙的点点滴滴，如果有一天年华老去，听着玲珑锁的声音也能够把过去的一切回忆起来。

亲完玲珑锁，张九龄才去亲王九龙的胸膛，贴着心脏的位置。张九龄有多喜欢王九龙就有多珍重，像是捧着一块上好的翡翠，这块翡翠在他的心里是价值连城的，谁要他都不能给的。

吻落在胸口上，王九龙被亲得酥酥麻麻的，只是问张九龄要干嘛。

“觉得这里离你的心最近，我想多亲一亲。”亲一亲就能够把过去的不愉快全都忘掉，张九龄想要这里全都装满蜜，想要他们以后都是欢喜。

王九龙躺在张九龄身边，仍然觉得这一切都像是一场梦。他从没想过自己能够有这样的一天，成亲嫁娶，永永远远地属于一个人。哪怕张九龄要他永远待在小楼里他也认了，可是张九龄没有，张九龄把所有好的都给了他，给了他这样一个美的梦。

出神之间张九龄掐了一把王九龙让他认真一些，他用了些力，像是要把王九龙顶坏，顶到他告饶。张九龄抓着他的腰，来了兴致什么话都往外冒。

他说：“九龙，你给我生个孩子吧。这样深，留在你的身体里好不好，这样你就能怀我的孩子了。”

“我哪儿能生孩子。”王九龙说完被他说得脸红，伸出手捂住他的嘴。他自己回想着张九龄的话突然觉得遗憾，如果这一场梦唯一有的遗憾，那就是他们没能够有自己的一个孩子，不能够讨论是像谁多一点。

察觉到了王九龙的失落，张九龄捧起他的脸轻轻地咬了一口他的鼻子：“不许乱想，有没有孩子，我不在意的。”

“实在不行，我们可以抱一个。”

人生最美好的结局就是这样了吧，心爱之人陪伴在侧，心意相通，不用再害怕和担心有什么事情能够让他们分离。可是人生，还是有未和解的难题。

张九龄的三哥帖子送进来的时候张九龄看了一眼王九龙，他是无所谓的，但他不知王九龙如何。故人相见，王九龙淡淡地看了一眼名帖，便将它放在了桌子上。

“他来，也许是有要紧的事情吧。”王九龙站起身来，对下人道，“你去请吧，顺便沏两壶好茶来。”

听说大太太搬去了城里的寺庙里，说是不想再管尘世的烦心事，想要静心养性了却残生。不过就是想要逃避而已，惹出了事情解决不了人就喜欢寻找寄托，好像这样就能够洗脱一切的责任。不过也好，总比怀着狠毒心肠去害人去恨人好。

张九龄的二哥就没有那么好的运气了，张九龄并没有因为他是自己的哥哥就心慈手软。张九龄彻底扳倒了他二哥，但也留了活口，因此二哥只到处厮混，流连花柳之地。

“那个想着害人的二太太呢？”王九龙听到这里喝了口茶，许久没有听到这些故人旧事，张开口说起这些人来竟然有了生疏的感觉。所有的爱恨都慢慢淡去了，没什么过不去的。

“她染上了这个。”张九龄的三哥比了个手势，叹了口气，“也是二哥带起来的，自从他们的女儿和别人鬼混有了孩子在生孩子的时候难产死了，他们受不了这个打击就抽上了。”

“也算是自作自受吧。现在他们钱财基本都花在了这上头，一个比一个抽得凶，人不像人鬼不像鬼的。”

正说着话清亮的童音穿过回廊迈着清脆的脚步声跑到厅堂这边来。王九龙抬起头，看到的是扎着小辫子的稚气未脱的小女娃，怀着一颗好奇的心歪着头和王九龙刚好对视。

“这是？”张九龄叫下人把她带进来看向三哥。

“我女儿，我新娶了一个，生下了这小闺女，过得还算好。”三哥揉了揉自家女儿的头，露出慈祥温柔的目光来，“你在这里干什么，不是说去外面等我吗？”

“我等了好久，可你总不来。”小女孩满满嗔怪的口气，她躲过三哥的手掌，直接钻进王九龙的怀里，仰起头对着他笑，“漂亮哥哥，我看了你好久了，我好喜欢你。”

王九龙本来有些退缩，但是看到那双清澈透亮的眼睛看着自己，让他实在忍不住，把小女孩抱在了自己的腿上和她玩起来。张九龄在一边看着这样的画面，嘴角不自觉地上扬。

“你们能够原谅我，那是最好不过的了。”三哥愧疚道，“今天我其实是来道别的。”

“怎么了呢？”王九龙搀着小女孩的手，按照辈分，这应该是他的侄女，他越看越觉得可爱，心中满满的都是温暖。孩子让张九龄的三哥改变不少，王九龙本来也不恨他，只是提到离别王九龙还是有些失落。

“只是想离开这里的一切，重新生活。对你和九龄，我都有亏欠，还有那个因为我的休书跳了井的......”

“可能是年纪大了，就觉得过去太胡闹了。”

“离开了也好。”张九龄从身上掏出一些银票来，“三哥，这个家已经是新的样子了，过去的也都过去了。如果你想回来看看，什么时候都可以。”

张九龄的三哥没有讲话，他只是看着自己的女儿和王九龙打闹在一处。他的女儿勾着王九龙的脖子，把王九龙脖子里的玲珑锁给翻了出来。

小孩子不懂就要问，奶声奶气的可爱童音在屋子里响了起来：“漂亮哥哥，这个是什么？”

“这个是玲珑锁呀。”王九龙笑着给他解释。

“可是这上面还有一道裂痕，你还挂在脖子上舍不得摘下来，是谁送给你的呀？”

“是另一个漂亮哥哥送给我的。”王九龙说完有些害羞地看向张九龄，要让张九龄得意了，他说张九龄是漂亮哥哥。

“真没想到，最后你们竟然在一起了。”三哥站在一旁淡淡地笑着，“也许有些事情就是这样巧合又注定了的吧，王九龙进张家，也许就是为了遇见你的。”

张九龄看着王九龙和小朋友玩得开心，正想着是不是要抱养个属于他们两个人的孩子，不过这都是以后过日子要想的问题。三哥打断了他的思绪。张九龄笑道：“三哥说笑了，不过就是心里有那么点喜欢，想要他一直陪在我身边罢了。”

“待他好点吧。”三哥带着女儿离开之前留给了张九龄这句话，这是他们之间最后的和解了，说完这句话，一切就真的过去了。

王九龙还没来得及把玲珑锁放进里衣，三哥走后他第一句话就是问张九龄刚刚他们讲了什么悄悄话。张九龄摇了摇头，把玲珑锁给露出来。

“九龙，玲珑锁以后大大方方露在外面，不用藏了。我喜欢看你戴上它的样子。”

“你喜欢？”王九龙忍住笑，重又坐在张九龄身上，“那我戴一辈子好不好？”

“好。你说的，玲珑锁，一戴就要戴一辈子。”张九龄把人抱起来，亲着他的唇就往卧房里去。

END


End file.
